Of Emeralds and Rubies, a Fire Emblem Fanfiction
by Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497
Summary: Ellerean, an arrogant Thunder Sage of Khadien has always been alone but years before Fire Emblem 12, he has found a kind girl without outer beauty who's also alone, but she's now disappeared. Join Ellerean and the Archanean League on their quest to take back their homelands & find Ellerean's beloved. Ellerean/OC pairing. Rated T for possible language and sexual content.
1. Love at First Sight

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

I

It was a nice day, with an occasional breeze blowing, when Brenna noticed people in the town square screaming, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Get him! Kick him in the head!" She didn't know what was going on, so she decided to take a look…and she saw two, young men, about the same age as her, brawling in the street. There was her husband at the time, lying on the ground, bleeding. He kept accusing the other man of taking everything he loved from him, while the other man kept denying it, saying he only came to Khadien to become stronger to protect the one he loved. The blonde kept fighting with the man until the two collapsed out of fatigue…Then, everyone just went about their business, not offering to help Ellerean but helping the other man as much as possible. Brenna decided to help the man, but those that walked by told her that he would 'Kill her if she got too close' or that 'He was a monster with no love and no compassion; He didn't deserve affection.' Looking down on the man, she could see pain and sorrow in his eyes: he desperately needed her. She retaliated back with a response that went something like this: "I don't care what you say to me about him. I see pain and sorrow in his eyes that I bet none of you could understand. He has gone through something horrible and I intend to help him, whether you help me or not. How dare you go about your business when he lies here, bleeding! Shame on you; Shame on all of you! As long as I can help him live a good life, I don't care what he does to me…If you don't like this, scram! But if you want to assist me, please help me get him to his feet." Touched by her sudden act of kindness, one other man offered to help, and they were able to get the blonde to his feet. Brenna took control of the situation as she took the young man into her home, laid him on a bed, healed him of his wounds, and went into the kitchen to prepare supper. Hours went by before he awoke and saw her. Although he was greatly wounded and in need of help, he wasn't the least bit grateful to Brenna as he shouted, "Miss, Where am I?"

"Oh, you're finally awake! Thank God."

"Yes, I'm alive. Now tell me, where am I?"

"You're in my home, sir, after you got into a nasty fight with another peer. You are a Thunder tome wielder, correct?"

"Yes, but why is that any of your business?" Ellerean snapped as Brenna replied in a calm voice, "It isn't."

"Then, why did you ask me?"

"I was just curious...What I mean by that is this, sir, and please heed my advice well: You should be more careful with those tomes because they can be fatal if used incorrectly." The girl wore a regal blue, hooded cloak with gold trim and patterns, a cloak suited for Mages and Sages in Khadien, to shield her face, so to the observant yet arrogant eyes of Ellerean, he assumed she was a thief because of it as he fired at her, "How do I know I can trust you?! You wear a hood upon your head, so how do I know you're not a thief?!"

"You can most definitely trust me, sir, because I'm no thief. And anyway, I wear this hood to conceal something that frightens others and what do you really have that I would want? You can trust me because I only want to help you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bre-"

"Never mind. You probably have some stupid, peasant name like Jill or Daisy." She picked up a spoon, ready to aim it at Ellerean but, she restrained herself and returned to her calm nature. One would think that at this point, Ellerean would've thanked Brenna for her help, but pride prevented him from doing so. Ellerean was a man who relied on pride and the reputation of being a handsome, aloof, blonde who could take care of himself and was always alone. Ellerean thought that being alone was a strength and that such things as friendship and true love were weaknesses, and he strongly believed that, but boy, did he have a lot to learn. As Ellerean took in his surroundings, he felt his chest and noticed his shirt and cloak were gone As he exclaimed, "You dirty, thief! What have you done with my clothes?!"

"They're in the chair by the bed, sir." Brenna soothed him as she rolled her eyes and filled up a jug full of water, grabbed a handful of rags, and walked over to the bed Ellerean was on, sitting in the chair where his garments were. She tried to heal the wounds that she had healed so he wouldn't bleed to death but didn't completely rid him of, while he bluntly protested. His pride would not allow him to let someone, especially a woman, take care of him. He believed he could take care of himself and he was willing to fight as Brenna tried to help him.

"Hello, sir. May I take a look at those wounds you have there?"

"No! I don't require your help, so please leave me."

"Sir, please let me look at your wounds. I need you to coop-"

"I already told you I don't need your help nor your assistance, and I already told you to leave me alone...Leave me!"

"Sir, I only want to help y-"

"No one else around here would help me! What makes you any different from them!?"

"Sir, I want to help you, so please let me heal your wounds. You will die if I don't, and you and I both don't want to see that happen so please-" As soon as she reached for his hand to inspect the wounds, he smacked and pushed her hand away violently and raised his voice to the young woman.

"Take your insignificant, peasant hands off me, You ugly, Mage wench! Why are you women so deaf and stupid?! When a man tells you to-"

"SHUT IT," Brenna shouted as she suddenly went from her happy-go-lucky nature to the nature of an angry housewife ready to pounce and Ellerean stayed silent the whole time, "I will not let a man tell me what to do in my household and I won't let you berate not only me but all women in my home! Now you listen to me sir, this is my home and you'll follow my rules and standards because I could be like any other Khadien native and just throw you out and leave you for dead on the streets. That's where those people and I differ: I want to help you and they really don't give a care about what happens to you. Last time I saw, you were fighting to the death, in the street, with a fellow peer and you got yourself injured. I don't even know you nor that peer personally yet I still offered to help you…There were plenty of people in that town square that looked down on you in fear and went about their business. They told me you'd 'kill me if you got the chance' or that you didn't 'deserve love nor compassion' and I told them that 'I would help you whether they helped or not and that they should be shamed for not offering to help you but offering to help the other peer a great deal.' You needed my help," Tears started to well up in Brenna's eyes and Ellerean looked at her, feeling a little bit of guilt, but he said nothing, "There were plenty of times in my life, when I needed help and no one came to my aid when I desperately needed them. Be thankful I came to your aid when you desperately needed me. I won't let some pompous, arrogant, blonde-haired brat tell me what to do in my household and you'll listen to me. Not you; ME!...You are infuriating, you know that? How dare you! I take you into my home, heal you of your wounds, and yet you dare treat me this way?! I am not your pawn nor your slave that you can order around; I don't belong to you and I won't let you treat me this way. Others may be upset with you and run off crying because of your harsh words and blunt nature, but I won't let you speak to me that way because I've heard it all from everyone else here in the town, and now I have to hear it from you! I would never surrender even if you slap me or yell at more! Here's some thoughtful advice for you: Do unto others as you have them do unto you. If you're mean to them, they can be just as mean back to you. Do you understand, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am. I completely understand."

"Now that that's settled, may I take a look at your wounds?"

"Yes, please. By all means."

"Thank you," Brenna nodded as she came closer to Ellerean, who trembled in fear from being stood up to. The blonde cautiously approached the girl as he thought about what just happened: His pride had just been crushed by a young lady about the same age as him and she was the only one in many years who stood up to him. Ellerean was known as the bully after his years of bullying from other peers in his childhood, but in that moment, he saw a small sliver of himself in the girl. As he came closer to the girl, he shuddered violently as Brenna soothed him while stroking his golden locks, "Shh, It's quite all right. I promise I won't harm you. You shouldn't treat others like that, you know? If you treat others with kindness, then it works wonders and you won't be so lonely…Brace yourself, this may sting a little." As she applied the wet rag to Ellerean's cheek, he winced back in pain. Brenna apologized to him and he hysterically told her that he accepted her apology and that she was only helping him. Brenna applied new bandages to his torso and arms and let him put his upper garments back on while she finished preparing supper for them both. Ellerean sat on the bed, thinking about what just happened, and he heard his Master Wendell's voice in his head, telling him about his severe arrogance and bluntness, 'If you continue to use your harsh words and blunt, arrogant nature to get what you desire, you won't have many friends to call your own. If you don't change, then surely one day, you'll meet someone who can be just as blunt and cruel as you, my boy. You'll one day see: You'll meet your match.'

"Master was right: I finally met my match." Ellerean smirked at the sky as he turned to stare at Brenna. She was preparing supper when she noticed Ellerean staring at her, almost in a loving manner. Brenna looked over and asked him if something was wrong, which in turn caused him to hysterically tell her he was all right and look away. The young woman started to giggle at him and he stared at her, smiling genuinely. After a while, it grew silent in the house and Ellerean started to ask the girl about her past.

II

"So, how long have you been living here?" Ellerean questioned, curious about this strong-willed girl.

"Umm-Almost six years starting in two months time."

"Really? I have never seen you here before, and I've been here since I was born."

"So, in other words, you are a native of Khadien?"

"Yes, born and bred in the city of magic!"

"Oh, you're very lucky!"

"I know I am….Were you born here?"

"Yes, I was…I've only moved from this area once for Mage training, but other than that, I have never left this place."

"So, I know this may be an odd question, but are your parents still living or are they-"

"They are very much alive."

"Then why did they leave you here alone? Didn't they love you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course they did: They loved me with all their hearts. They wanted me to complete my training here in Khadien while my mother retired as a former P-Never mind."

"No, what were you about to tell me?! Your mother retired as a what?!"

"Can you keep a secret? I've never told anyone about this at all."

"Yes, of course I can. What is it?"

"My mother, Meggera, is a former...Pontifex, alongside Miloah."

"A female Pontifex!? That's impossible! Miloah is the most famous Pontifex in all of Khadien, taught by his master, Gotoh himself! Surely there's some mistake!"

"There's no mistake," She raised her voice again and Ellerean quieted down. Brenna calmed down and continued her statement, "I'm so sorry for raising my voice…Tis true that my mother is not a famous Pontifex like Miloah, but she was taught by her older sister and my aunt, Master Wynonna, when they both lost their parents to a battle field and a mysterious, deadly sickness."

"If what you say is true…I'm so sorry-What I mean is- I didn't mean to say all that to-"

Brenna walked over to Ellerean and stroked his hair to calm him as she soothed, "Shh, it's quite all right. No one believes me at first, even when I explain it further...There's another secret that no one knows: I am friends with animals and I can communicate with them. Before you call me mad or say anything, I-" Just then, a female Goldfinch flew through Brenna's window. She turned sharply as she beamed, "Oh, Marigold. How lovely to see you again."

"Is that a goldfinch?" Ellerean inquired.

"It is. It's my pet bird, Marigold. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious. I mean you don't see those kinds of creatures around here, so how did you acquire one?"

"Poor thing found out of the nest when it was young. Its parents abandoned it because it was the runt of the nest after all. I found, raised, and kept her as my pet ever since…Goodbye, my feathered friend. Fly safely," Marigold flew away safely before Brenna talked to Ellerean again, "Now, do you believe me?"

"Yes, absolutely. How many animals do you have under your control?"

"Including Marigold, I have six animals under my control."

"The bird was also wearing a purple-stoned trinket around its neck. Is the bird completely under your control as long as it wears that trinket?"

"If you're referring to 'Can I completely control the animal's actions and/or mind?' then no, I cannot. The reason my animals wear the trinket is so I know that they belong to me, they'll be protected by darkness, and so if I need them, they can know I'm in danger and come to my aid."

"Interesting." Just then, a male, messenger falcon flew through the kitchen window. Brenna fed the bird while she read the message the bird brought her: "Now I remember! Princess Elice of Altea wrote me a letter, telling me of all the events that happened in Altea. She says my parents are doing well, but they miss me very much and are excited to see me again in two years. She also says she has fallen in love with someone who is away and that Prince Marth is in love with Princess Caeda of Talys. Marth is nervous about being king one day, no suprise there! I must tell her of the events here in Khadien. Would you pardon me one moment?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you." Brenna quickly wrote Elice a letter, refusing to leave out a single detail. She then handed her falcon, Foudre, the letter, told him where to go, and sent him on his way, wishing him luck.

"Was that another pet bird and-"

"Yes, but that was one of my messenger birds and his name is Foudre, which means 'Thunder' in an old language. He fell out of the nest when he was younger and I raised him alongside my birds, Marigold and Valiant. Valiant and Foudre are my messenger birds that deliver long, large messages; they're very reliable in times of need."

"What other animals do you control?"

"I have a trusted horse, that my father gave to me years ago, named Stacia but I call her 'Aces'. A good, strong name! I also have a grey wolf named Fang, whom I met while leading some Altean soldiers through a forest, and a bear named Ursula, whom I met after she attacked Fang and me, but, luckily, she didn't kill us even after Fang tried to save my life while risking his own."

"That's amazing. If I may, may I see these creatures?"

"Unfortunately, Fang and Ursula won't come within the vicinity of Khadien even though I live close to the mountain forests. However, I can introduce you to Aces. Come with me to the stables."

Ellerean followed Brenna to the stables and saw a female, Clydesdale horse: It had a regal-looking, leather saddle on it, made by a friend of my father, and a purple-stoned trinket attached to the saddle. The horse bucked as soon as it saw Ellerean, seeing him as an intruder that would harm Brenna, but the young woman calmed the animal down and gently grabbed Ellerean's hand, putting his hand on the horse while introducing him to Aces. Ellerean reluctantly pet the creature, thinking he might get bitten by the horse, but the horse sniffed his hand and let him pet her. Ellerean slightly and genuinely smirked as Aces bobbed her head up and down while Brenna smiled at Ellerean, seeing he had a kind nature despite his blunt personality. Brenna decided they should come back inside the house before it got dark. Ellerean sat at the table while Brenna portioned the soup into bowls, poured them some water into cups, and prepared to sit herself down when, out of common courtesy, Ellerean pulled out Brenna's chair for her and sat her down before returning to his own chair. Brenna was at first surprised because Ellerean seemed ungrateful for her help, but nevertheless, she sat down and accepted his kind gestures with a beaming smile. The two ate in peace and quiet, occasionally talking to make the meal interesting as Ellerean broke the silence, "Your animals are well groomed, well fed, and to tell you the truth, they've very loving and protecting of you."

"Once you get the animal to trust you, it will be kind to you. I learned that from Master Wynonna, I mean my aunt- Well, you know what I meant."

"You sure have a way with animals and in that same aspect, you have a special way with people too."

They seemed to become quite fond of each other, laughing at humorous things, and showing sympathy for the sadder things. Brenna started to wash the dishes, thinking Ellerean would return to bed, when Ellerean started to help her, despite his injuries. She thanked him for his help and they continued to talk until sleep took Ellerean under its wing. Brenna applied more firewood to the fireplace until she fell asleep too. Ellerean woke up hours later and applied more firewood to the fire until he finally saw Brenna. He remarked that she looked so innocent as she slept and that although she was unappealing on the outside, there was something about this girl that made her glow with a radiance and confidence that had not been seen in Khadien for so long. Brenna had midnight blue eyes and shoulder-length hair, olive skin, and she wore a half-sleeved, lace-trimmed, green top, cut into a midriff style to show off her cleavage and curves well, with red velvet shorts and brown boots. She also wore two jewelled rings and a navy blue headscarf with silver star print to match her midnight hair and eyes.

There was something about Brenna that made Ellerean notice why she hid behind a hood, and it wasn't because she was a thief but there was something more to her than met the eye: She had outside ugliness, despite her great kindness. To be quite clear, she had a port-wine stain (Demon's flesh to the Fire Emblem realm) upon the right hand side of her face, like a masquerade mask cut in half. Ellerean had heard a rumor many moons ago from Khadein natives about a young lady who was kind and gentle but she had demon's flesh, which caused her to be shunned and sheltered in a cottage away from the city. Ellerean thought this to be only a rumor and nothing more, until he saw the 'demon's flesh' Mage with his own eyes. She may not have been as innocent as Pontifex Miloah's daughter, Linde, what with Linde's pure, pale beauty, but Brenna was still pretty in her own way, at least to the eyes of an arrogant man. Brenna was beautiful in a unique way and she believed so in a humble way, never caring about what others thought. With her dark hair and eyes and olive skin, she was strikingly pretty in a strange way and according to Ellerean, she was like a midnight rose under the night sky: She had a beautiful bloom under the right conditions, but if you made her go over the edge, she'd prick you with her thorns, sharpened from years of hurt and suffering. He stroked Brenna's cheek, a cheek covered in 'demon's flesh,' causing her to stir, but she quickly returned to her state of deep sleep. He smiled at Brenna, claiming that he thought she must have been his guardian angel or his true love, maybe even his perfect match. Sleep started to take him under again, but not before he applied more firewood to the fireplace and lightly pecked Brenna's lips with his own.


	2. Song of Love

** AN: I wrote the following song for this story. I hope you enjoy and please review. It really helps. Thanks!**

Chapter 2: Song of Love

Immediately after leaving Brenna's home, Ellerean started to miss her and her company until a chance encounter came along...

One day, he saw Brenna going into the woods and decided to follow her. He followed the young woman and heard her beautiful, yet secret singing voice. He followed her for many days on foot until one day...

It was a nice, cool day in Khadien and Brenna decided to go to the lake to bathe after she had bought some tomes in town, the blue, hooded cloak obviously covering her face so people wouldn't see her 'demon's flesh.' Although a birthmark like that was rare, many were superstitious and would not risk getting bad luck, so they shunned people like Brenna, and although Brenna didn't give a care anout what others thought, she didn't want to frighten anyone away, especially when she cherished the city and all its inhabitants greatly. When Brenna had slipped away to the lake, Ellerean decided to follow her and thought to himself, 'She must be returning to the woods again. I think I'll follow her so I hear her sing, but what if she catches me? No, I won't get caught. As long as I hear her sing once more, I could care less what she does to me.' He stopped once he heard Brenna hum the starting notes of her new song. He stayed silent as he listened vigilantly to her song. Although her voice was not perfect, it was still strong and silvery as a bell, notes circling the air that came to Ellerean's ears to sooth him as the melody danced on the wind. If Brenna couldn't have good looks, then at least her kindness and secret voice would shine out above the rest. Ellerean kept vigil as he listened to the dancing notes as they traveled in the breeze:

" (5 measures of humming)

There was a lady, in the lake

Who was waiting for her true love,

Was he watching her sing?

The lady of the lake.

He had died in the brutal war

And she was left there all alone

She was singing, her song of mourning

The lady of the lake.

(Hums for 8 measures)

Was he watching her sing?

Did she see him? I cannot say.

If she did see, she'd embrace him

And never let him go again.

She never stopped loving him,

She only wants him to return, or she'll meet her fate

Her gruesome fate (holds fate for 8 beats, then pause for 6 beats.)

(Slowing down) But until then, she sings her song,

The lady of the lake."

Ellerean almost clapped but stopped himself. He tried to move closer when his crimson cloak snagged onto a fallen, tree branch. He desperately tried to break free but instead, his hand snapped a nearby twig. He clapped his hands over his mouth and tried to shallow his breathing. Aces and Brenna heard the noise and the young woman put her hands up in defense, trying to remain brave and calm, despite the fact she was alone and naked in a lake: "W-who goes there?! Y-You better come out or I-I'll show you real pain. If you're alone and unarmed, come out! But if you plan on harming me, I'll fight before you lay a hand on me. I know what you want and I'm not afraid of you."

"I don't want to harm you, miss. I just heard you sing and thought you were very beautiful. I have no intentions of harming you in any way. You can trust me, just like I trusted you."

"Come out of hiding and state your business!" Ellerean came out of hiding with his hands above his head. He seemed to be afraid of Brenna, fearing her strong spirit and nature as the thought of her hitting or scolding him plagued his mind. But instead, she recognized him as the man she saved weeks ago as she gasped, "You're the man that I-"

"Tis true, it may be shocking to see me again after three weeks time, but I came with the intention of speaking with you again. But then I heard you sing and you have such a beautiful voice...and I know what you're thinking: No, I didn't see you bare here, I assure you, but I have missed our conversations, your beautiful voice, everything about you I've started to miss."

"Do you really mean that? I mean no one, no man, has ever told me that I was beautiful except for my father and actually meant it…I'm sorry I look like a crybaby, crying and all, but I'm not used to a man loving me for who I really am unless he wants something in exchange…Every man I've ever been with has always tried to use my Mage powers for their own evil purposes and every time I refused, they left me for another woman. And then my knight in shining armor comes and tells me I'm beautiful...I'm so sorry it's just, it means so much to me."

"You are only you and that makes one a unique creature of this good earth. People should accept you for who are really are, not WHAT you are, no matter what. The only opinion that matters to you is your opinion of yourself and no one can make you change because only you can change yourself. You were born with the birthmark upon your flesh and although it's unappealing to most and frightens many, it doesn't frighten me in the slightest. In fact, it brings out your features quite well."

"Do you mean that?"

"Absolutely, do you honestly believe that I would lie to you, the young woman who cared for me when I was bed-ridden? After all you did for me, do you think I would lie to a wonderful individual like you?"

"All you had to do was come see me in the town square if you missed me, but I like this moment. Moments like these are rare. You should hold onto them as long as possible before they disappear as quickly as they came."

"You're right, let's enjoy this moment while we can…By the way, while I was bedridden, I was rude and never got your name. What is it?"

"My name is Brenna."

"Brenna…That's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

"The name means 'little drop of water' or 'raven-haired.' Correct?"

"Yes, it does…Oh, I never got your name either. What's your name?"

"Ellerean. My name is Ellerean."

"What a strong name!"

"Thank you. I'm one of Wendell's many, young pupils in the art of magic."

"I heard that Wendell was a great teacher. My mother and aunt speak highly of wise, old Master Wendell; you're very lucky to have him as your teacher."

"Indeed I am." They continued to talk until Brenna decided to exit the water and dress herself again, but don't fret, Ellerean was noble and honorable, so he looked away. They continued to talk until it started to get dark.

"I guess I should head back home," Brenna explained as she got ready to leave before calling out to her new friend, "Ellerean?"

"Yes, Brenna?"

"If you're ever injured, need a safe place to stay, or just want to talk with me, I'll give you this house key, so that you may come and go as you please…Goodnight, Ellerean. I hope I see you again."

"Thank you. Brenna?"

"Yes, Ellerean?"

"You're very beautiful and you have a special way with animals and with people."

"You'd be the first person other than my father to say that and mean it, but thank you." As she left the lake, she took one good look at Ellerean, before blushing furiously and silently walking away. Ellerean looked at her lovingly before he left to go back to his own room in Wendell's home. As Ellerean slept, he heard her beautiful singing voice in his head and that he slept peacefully, thinking that he had fallen in love with her and that he'd see her once again…This was the beginning of a budding romance: a song of love and compassion that would begin to span time and space, no matter the odds.


	3. Meal of Secrets & Compassion

Chapter 3: A Meal of Secrets and Compassion

It had been several weeks since Ellerean and Brenna first met And as the days passed, Ellerean's attitude about life started to change, which is really saying something because even Merric couldn't get Ellerean to budge. Merric just didn't have the confidence and radiance about him that Brenna did, but when he noticed the blonde Sage changing day by day, he tried to figure out what caused such a change in his mood. Then, it hit Merric: Brenna was a young girl, 'the red-fleshed demon of Khadien' as they called her, who had such grace and joy in her life despite all her hardships. The girl had been bullied for having such a birthmark, but nevertheless, she remained calm and cheerful, always willing to lend a hand when she was able, whether someone deserved or needed other help or not. This was the cause for Ellerean's change and outlook on love, but that didn't mean it changed his personality, not in the slightest. It didn't stop his 'sour-puss' attitude or arrogant intelligence, which annoyed Merric, but he was truly happy for the couple and often told Ellerean, to which the blonde would brush him off and storm off to read some tomes or sleep.

Ellerean had noticed the change even before Merric pointed it out, but he didn't care if someone knew about his relationship with Brenna. Although his heart had at first yearned for Linde, Pontifex Miloah's beautiful and only daughter, he learned to like and eventually love Brenna. He tried to not think about her birthmark so much, but the mark plagued his mind. However, Ellerean was not frightened by such a mark and thought it brought out her midnight features out rather well, which he always told Brenna to comfort her when she started to doubt her beauty or value to Khadien. Brenna was human, after all, and humans have their doubts sometimes, especially around someone they're in love with. Despite the fact that Ellerean was arrogant yet intelligent and Brenna was unappealing to the eyes yet gentle, they formed a bond that most couples didn't form easily. These two couldn't be broken apart easily and that bond would form into a love that would span a generation. Although they had their quirks, they formed a relationship and to find out how such quirks were formed, they decided to have another chance encounter: A dinner of compassion and untold secrets, just ready to be revealed...

One day, Ellerean came to Brenna's home and looked around, marveled by the sights he saw. He saw a simple cottage by the mountain forests with many tomes lying around. One thing he learned pretty quickly about Brenna was that she was also a Sage and that the girl loved to read just as much as he did. She was always prepared because there seemed to be a continuous supply of food and tomes in the house. Ellerean nodded, satisfied with the downstairs of the house until he saw the stairs. Ellerean decided to climb the stairs, wondering about what he might find there until he looked around. There were simple rooms with beds and lodging in them, so man beds that Brenna's home was almost like an inn. Ellerean continued to search around until his eyes became fixed on something: It was a drawing on simple paper, delicately made with such detail and precision that to Ellerean, it was a true masterpiece. The drawing was of a little girl with midnight hair and eyes As well as olive skin. The girl wore a green dress and she was reading a strange tome as a horse stayed by her side. Ellerean found something strikingly familiar about the girl in the drawing as a distant memory plagued his mind, a blonde boy and midnight-haired girl running through a field with a brown-haired girl. Shaking his head and departing downstairs, Ellerean thought no more about the drawing as he fell asleep on the bed that Brenna put him on when he first came. For those who were wondering where the girl was, she was in town, buying food and tomes before she returned home shortly after Ellerean fell asleep. As she was putting the items away at home, she noticed Ellerean on the bed, asleep. She walked over and stroked his hair, remarking in her head that he was indeed handsome and kind to her. She then proceeded to prepare supper for them both, going so far as to put on a nice, lilac, emerald-embroidered dress, do her hair, and set the table with flowers and candles. When Ellerean caught the scent of the supper and saw her, he was surprised yet entranced by her, "Brenna, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"May I ask: What's all this?"

"Well, since you have come over to my house for many days, I decided that you should have a good meal."

"Well, thank you. I must say again, you do look lovely."

"Thank you."

Ellerean let Brenna sit down before he returned to his own chair. They talked as they ate until Brenna brought up an interesting subject, "I have yet another secret to tell you."

"Well, what is it?"

"I come from a family of Khadien water-wielding Mages."

"You're a water-wielder?! But, water is a very tough element to wield, no master! To use it, you must use your own body's water, which in turn could kill you if you're reckless, or be within a vicinity of water and carry water with you. That is so amazing and you should be lucky to wield it."

"Everyone else doesn't think so." Brenna started to cry as Ellerean rambled on, "Why not?! I would be very content and excited to be a water-wielder and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool!...Hey, Brenna, why are you crying?" This was not like Brenna at all. She didn't care about the opinions of others, so to see her like this was very perplexing to Ellerean. As he neared to her, this caused her to start wiping at her eyes furiously before speaking further, "I'm not crying."

"Then what are those beads of water sliding down your face? Surely they aren't tears! What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I look like a baby right now, but I just feel empty. Like I don't belong."

"Tell me."

"...Every mam that 'tried' to court me wanted that water-wielding power, but their intentions were sinful and I refused. Some became angered and hurtme while others left me for another, more beautiful woman. It's not that I care about their opinions, because I don't, but I feel as though my ugliness on the outside pushes people away. I just feel so alone and strange because most think so, and I don't want to be." By this point, Brenna was crying into her hands while Ellerean calmed her by stroking her hair and embraced her tightly. He spoke to her with a soothing tone of voice, which was so unlike him, since he always had a strict, serious nature. She apologized for crying and he told her that it was 'all right to cry every once in a while and that it would lessen the heart's burdens.' She took his advice, calmed down, and their conversation resumed.

"Brenna, may I ask you something?"

"Anything you want."

"Did you draw all those pictures that were in the house? They are quite lovely."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, thank you. Yes , I did draw them. I self-taught myself how to sing and draw when I was a little girl, But why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a drawing of my favorite animal, a cat to be exact, and it was drawn by my childhood friend…Brenna?"

"Yes, Ellerean?"

"Do you remember a lake from your childhood called 'Lake Mahou'?"

"Lake Mahou…Mahou…Yes, I remember it quite well."

"What about a boy with blonde hair who wore red and wielded Thunder tomes? Do you remember him at all?"

"I don't remember his name, but I remember his appearance. He was blunt, had a dry sense of humor, and was a little unkind but he really had a kind, gentle side to him…like you…Ellerean?"

"Yes, Brenna?"

"Do you remember a girl from your childhood with midnight hair who wore emerald green, communicated with woodland creatures, and could control water?"

"…Yes, I remember her quite well, and I distinctly remember she looked and acted like you-Wait a moment!"

Both Ellerean and Brenna answered simultaneously, "You're my childhood friend from Khadien! You are?"

"Wow…" Brenna gasped.

"After all these years, it's really you. You were my protector from my cruel peers, and we always defended each other, and then when you went away, I had to fend for myself…O, how I missed you, Brenna!" Ellerean literally rose from the table and embraced Brenna as she returned the hug, remarking, "Well, Linde did always say we were inseparable and I guess it must be true because she was always right. Even after six years, I can't believe it's you!" This was such a joyous occasion because they had just found out that they were childhood friends of Khadien, separated by certain circumstances and events that happened in their young lives. Everything seemed to be all right until Brenna brought up another very interesting yet personal subject: "Ellerean, do you have a family? If you do, I pray they're doing well."

All of a sudden, Ellerean's personality drastically changed. He stopped eating and stared at the floor, as his shoulders started to shake violently and he covered his face with his hands. Brenna continued to talk until she heard whimpering and sniffling coming from Ellerean's side of the table. The young woman rose from her chair, put her hand on Ellerean's shoulder, and soothingly tried to calm him: "Ellerean, whatever is the matter? Please don't cry. What did I say to cause this pain and sorrow?"

"It isn't what you said; it's this painful memory that I can never rid myself of."

"What is this memory? You can tell me anything."

"It happened when I was ten years of age…It was the night of my tenth birthday, a night when I would look to the future and hope to become a great man and high Bishop, a Pontifex even!...The celebration was short-lived when I asked Wendell about my parents and saw him weeping bitterly:

*FLASHBACK*: "Master, whatever is the matter? You can tell me anything."

"I have done an awful thing to you, my beloved pupil."

"What have you done, Master?"

"It's something that I've not only done to you, but it's something I'm doing right this very moment."

"What have you done? Master?!"

"I have lied to you about the whereabouts of your parents."

"Master, what happened to my parents? Please tell me."

"Your parents-There was a Grustian General by the name of Conway, who searched for you because of your Mage powers…He attacked Khadien, looking for you, so your parents hid you under the floorboards of Master Wynonna's home, to protect you from Conway and he-he…Oh, I cannot bear it!"

"Master, what is it? Master?!"

"Conway-he brutally murdered your parents."

"What?! No, you're lying! You're lying!"

"I'm so sorry, Ellerean."*

In the Present Day, Ellerean continued: "Master Wendell told me of a man named Conway who had brutally attacked and murdered my parents, looking for me because of my powers…Wendell feared that if he told me, I would seek out revenge and murder Conway in retaliation."

*FLASHBACK*: "So, they've been dead the whole time?"

"Yes, my pupil, I hate to say it but tis true," Wendell pulled out a crimson red cloak and two, plain, gold, family rings from a wooden clothing box as he explained, "These items once belonged to your dear parents, Elliot and Ruby, but now they are yours. This cloak belonged to your father; he would've wanted you to have it, and these rings belonged to both of your parents. The rings will protect you and your loved ones from darkness and evil that may seek to corrupt you."

"Father's cloak," Ellerean replied as he smelled the cloth, "It still has his scent on it." All of a sudden, Ellerean starts to cry and shake in pain, violently. "This is all my fault. None of this would've happened had I not been born! It's my fault my parents are dead. I am an omen of death to everyone I love! It should've been me; why did it have to be them?! Why? Why!?" Young Ellerean cried in Wendell's lap while the teacher strokes his golden, wavy hair and soothingly rubs his back, trying to calm the young child. Wendell shed silent tears, seeing the poor boy's pain and how it has affected him throughout his whole life. Since the boy grew up without parents since he was five and was an orphan, he has been extremely lonely, withdrawn, and different from the other children and Khadien. Ellerean was often bullied, both physically and mental-emotionally until he became a confrontational bully himself. Heck! Even Ellerean's own aunts and uncles abandoned him because they thought he was 'too unkind and blunt' and 'so different' because of his dry sense of humor, arrogance, and blunt attitude. They thought Ellerean was a monster that should be forgotten about. When Florinda stopped seeing him often because of her vigorous training at a young age, it only made things worse.*

In the Present Day, Ellerean continued to sob in Brenna's arms until her soothing words and gestures calmed him down. She kissed him on the forehead, reassuring him that he would be all right and that it was okay to cry once in a while. She even apologized fir leaving Khadien for her training, but Ellerean wouldn't let her blame her training on his lonely life. After a while, Ellerean and Brenna decided to go to sleep: Ellerean laid down on his bed, almost shedding silent tears, when Brenna wrapped her arms around Ellerean's waist, fingering his soft, golden tresses and snuggling into his back for warmth. He turned around, kissed her on the forehead, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, while she snuggled into his chest for warmth. They now knew the other's secrets and hard life after they had separated those six years ago. They suffered some loss, made some sacrifices, and endured some hurt within those six years, but they held onto a dream: a dream in which they would always find each other once again, no matter what.

**"That is so romantic, Master Brenna." One of the female students swooned.

"But, the story only gets better. There will be some blood and gore, I assure you, my male students, in due time but, we will look at one more romantic moment between Ellerean and I before the battles. How does that sound?" Brenna reassured the male students.

"Please continue, Teacher."

"Very well."**


	4. Romantic Misunderstanding

Chapter 4: Romantic Misunderstanding & Proposal

Ellerean was in the town square, leaving a shop with a beautiful engagement ring for a special someone when Pontifex Miloah's daughter, Linde, was also exiting a shop. Ellerean decided to speak to her, "Hello, Linde."

"Oh! Hi, Ellerean." Linde replied as she bear-hugged Ellerean before she talked to him (She was quite the master at those).

"What brings you to Khadien, Linde?"

"I was just going through the markets until I saw you."

"Can you keep a secret? Please?"

"My lips are sealed…What is it?"

"I met a young woman many moons ago, and I plan to propose to her tonight at her house…It turns out it was our dear, childhood friend, Brenna, that came with us to Lake Mahou often…"

"Brenna? You mean water mage Brenna?! It's been many moons since I've seen her face around here: Almost five years to be quite exact…I'm sorry I interrupted you. Please continue."

"As I was saying, I have just purchased an engagement ring for her. Do you like it or do you think it's ugly?"

"It's perfect! She's going to love it, Ellerean! I'm certain of it!"

"Thanks, Linde. I knew you were a good friend." Ellerean remarked as he hugged Linde. All of a sudden, Brenna started to gasp as she saw the two of them hugging and thought that he was proposing to Linde, not her. She really thought Ellerean loved her until that moment: Her heart just shattered into pieces when she saw them acting that way. Brenna ran off, crying with her hands covering her face as she ran, thinking Ellerean didn't love her anymore. Her heart had been broken so many times but now, it was too much to bear. Linde had seen Brenna and she looked on sadly, knowing she had misunderstood the situation: "Linde, what's wrong? Something is troubling you." Ellerean stated as he turned to see what Linde was staring at.

"Brenna was looking at us behind that wall."

"And that is bad why?..."

"She thinks that you were proposing to me, not her…I think we have accidently broken her heart."

"Oh no! This is all my fault. I feel like such an obnoxious jerk!"

"Ellerean, you need to suck in your gut, be a man, and go apologize to her before it's too late!"

"She was the one I was in love with, and I just turned her away! I really am an omen of bad luck and death to everyone I meet!" Ellerean rambled on in a panic before Linde interrupted: "Ellerean, look-…Ellerean!" Linde couldn't take anymore and she did something she would forever regret: She had slapped Ellerean across the face with a great power, causing Ellerean to fall to the stone and recoil in pain. Ellerean rubbed his aching, stinging cheek and rose from the ground while Linde talked to him, "Look at me. Brenna will forgive you if you apologize right now…Ellerean, all she wants is a man who will love and accept her, not for her powers and external beauty only, but for who she is. Go to her and tell her you love her, and you'll see: she'll surely forgive you."

"Are you sure that will convince her I'm sorry?"

"I'm positive."

"Thank you, Linde…for everything you have done for me."

"My pleasure; anything for a friend." Ellerean left to go to Brenna's home, using a house key she gave him to come inside the house. Before entering, he looked through the window and saw her sobbing, petite form on the bed that she had brought him to when he was bed-ridden. He felt a pang in his heart, feeling guilty and angry with himself for hurting Brenna, even though it was all a misunderstanding. He unlocked the door, bolted it back when he got inside, and went to her side to comfort her: "Brenna?"

"Go away!"

"Brenna, please talk to me. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"After all I did for you; you just used me to get to Linde! I really thought you were different and that you were the right man for me, but I guess I was wrong: You used me just like those other men did! I have loved you since we were children and I still love you, yet you don't love me back… Did you come so you could break my heart again?! Why did I even believe you when you told me I was beautiful or that you loved me?! Why did you even come?!"

"I came to apologize to you for what I did; I'm so sorry you thought Linde and I were to be engaged to be married, but that is not true. I do love you and I do think that you are beautiful. I told you I would accept you for who you were and I intend to do that…All you want is a man who will love and protect you; well, I'm that man. I want to help you, just like you helped me when I desperately needed you…If you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise to love and protect you even if it takes my life or every breath away from me, I will make sure you are safe…and if you cannot, then I understand," He started to rise from the chair before beginning to leave, "I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you and I will-" Brenna grabbed his arm and hysterically protested with him, "Ellerean, please don't go! I didn't mean to be so rash; please sit down…If there was a misunderstanding between what I saw and what really happened, then please tell me now."

Ellerean sat back down and stroked Brenna's cheek as he explained, "I was exiting a shop in Khadien until I saw Linde exiting a different shop; I asked her to keep a secret and then I showed her this." Ellerean pulled out an elaborate, wooden box covered by a red velvet cloth. He opened the box and Brenna saw the most beautiful, hand-crafted, Khadien ring she had ever seen before in her life: it was an engagement ring, even though she didn't know that at the time, with small, circular multicolored stones (emerald, sapphire, pink zircon, and amethyst only- only one of each) and a diamond in the center, all on a beautiful silver and gold twisted ring.

"Oh! Ellerean, it's so beautiful." Brenna gasped.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?! I love it. But, what's the occasion?" Brenna asked before Ellerean got down on one knee and took her left hand into his right, saying these next few words, "Brenna, ever since I met you in my bed-ridden form, I noticed a change within you and even in myself; I have become more humble and compassionate towards you and also a few others. I really think you are very beautiful inside and out and I feel great love, sympathy, and passion for you…With your permission, I'd like to make my love and protection known not only to you and I, but to the whole world. Brenna, will you be my wife and share a life of love and protection for the rest of your days with me? I promise never to hurt you, just like those other men you knew did, and I promise to you tonight that I will protect you from anyone or anything that wishes to do you harm…If you cannot decide I can-"

Brenna applied a finger to his soft, lips before exclaiming, "Ellerean, stop talking…I have only one answer to your request."

"And what answer would that be, my love?"

"My answer is…"

_**"Well, teacher…did you say yes?"_

_"We will soon find out, my female students. I shall continue."**_

"Yes. Yes, I accept." Ellerean applied the ring to her finger and Brenna jumped into his arms, crying silent tears of joy into his shoulder. He smiled at her genuinely, proud that he was able to convince me to marry him. He silently thanked Linde in his head for convincing him to gain the courage to apologize to me for his mistake. After a while, our embrace subsided and conversation resumed, "Have I ridden you of the pain I caused you from my mistake?"

"There's one thing you could do." Brenna innocently stated as she applied a finger to my lips.

"And what would that be, my love?"

"Please stay with me for the night. I would surely die of a broken heart if you refused me this wish."

"I would rather die myself than make you unhappy; I will stay for you. I love you."

"And I love you too, Ellerean."

"One special quality about this engagement ring is this: When you think about your loved one and focus your aura on them, in this circumstance: me, the ring will glow certain colors: for example, it will glow emerald green when I am safe and alive, and it will glow the closer you get to your beloved, blue if I am in danger, red if I am close to dying or being killed at that very moment, and the stone will change from red to black if I am dead. I have one as well, so I will know if you are safe as well, my love." Brenna kissed Ellerean before she and her love ate supper and later sat by the fire until they became tired: "Well, goodnight Brenna." Ellerean remarked as he began to drift off into a deep sleep onto his bed, but not before Brenna innocently asked a strange yet innocent question: "Ellerean?"

"Yes, Brenna?" Ellerean groaned as he became conscious again.

"Would you mind if I ask you to sleep with me?"

"I will, my love."

"I meant…in my bed tonight, I assure you, just for tonight."

"…Of course, my love," Brenna made room for Ellerean while he climbed into bed with her. As soon as he was comfortable, she snuggled into his chest for warmth, "This better, my beautiful nightingale?"

"Yes, thank you…Ellerean?"

"Yes?"

"I want to give you a gift, to repay you for the gift you gave me."

"You don't have to give me anything-"

"I want to. Please…it would mean a lot to me."

"All right, what is this 'gift'?"

"You must close your eyes and no peeking!...Just relax," Brenna leaned towards Ellerean's face and kissed him chastely on his soft lips. She then tangled her fingers into his soft, blonde wavy hair, pulling him closer to her. After a while, the two pulled away for air, looking at each other with shock and awe, "I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable; I just wanted to-"

"No, don't apologize; kiss me again. Like you said before 'Moments like these are rare; you must hold onto them while they're still here.'" Ellerean kissed Brenna again, this time with much passion and lust behind it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair again while he wrapped his arms around her waist. After kissing her lips for a while, Ellerean made a bold and sneaky move as he started to kiss Brenna's collarbone and neck, causing her to moan and gasp involuntarily. When that moment started to become intimate between us, she stopped him, "Ellerean…unhhh…Ellerean?"

"Mmm…yes, my love?"

"Maybe we should save our intimacy for after our marriage ceremony."

"Right, sorry. I-Lust took me over and-"

"It's all right; we should get to bed. I have to tell my parents of the events here in Khadien. They must hear of our love for each other and they may also want to meet with you."

"Of course. Anything to make sure my love for you is known." They went to sleep and then the next morning, Brenna prepared breakfast for both of them; When Ellerean woke up, he saw Brenna in his eyes to be 'more radiant that day than ever before.' After they ate, they wrote a letter to Brenna's parents, General Joshua of Altea (An Altean horseman of about thirty-six years of age) and Meggera of Khadien (A former water-wielding Pontifex of about thirty-six years of age, telling them of Ellerean's proposal and a little bit of Ellerean's background. Brenna also included a drawing of Ellerean and a drawing of Ellerean's parents from the few memories and portraits he had of them. Her letter went something like this:

'Dear mother and father,

I pray you are doing well. It is so wonderful to hear from you and father once again; I have heard about Elice's love for this 'mysterious man' and Marth's love for Caeda as well as his anxiety about becoming king one day. Please tell him that he will be fine; there are still plenty of years left before he has to worry about becoming king and tell Elice I'm very proud of her for meeting a man.

The reason I wrote this letter is to tell you this: I met a handsome, young man in Khadien many moons ago when he was injured and bed-ridden. I was the only one to help him out of all the people in the town square and he may have seemed very blunt, unkind, and very unloving towards others, but he was actually very kind and gentle as well as compassionate once you got to know him ( and when the right person gave him a good scolding). He has wavy, shoulder-length, blonde hair, black eyes, and fair skin, he's a Khadien native who is the son of Khadien nobles, Ruby and Elliot, and he is a Thunder-wielding mage that is taught by Master Wendell; He also wears a crimson red cloak and is a little arrogant. Trust me when I tell you this: He really is kind and I think he's the one for me. I really do believe that with all my heart. In my letter, I have enclosed one of many drawings of Ellerean and another drawing, showing you what Ruby and Elliot looked like from Ellerean's recollection and few photos he had of them

With my sincerest love and keeping you in my prayers; your daughter,

Brenna of Khadien.'

Meggera read the letter several times before replying to her husband, "Joshua, look at this; the young man is not that bad-looking."

"He resembles me a little, when I was very young and dashing."

"…No he doesn't! He looks so much more handsome than you."

"No he doesn't!"

"I was just joking, my love; you were the only good thing, other than Brenna, that ever appeared in my life. You are indeed very handsome."

"And don't you ever forget that." One day, Brenna's parents came to visit her by surprise, when she was fifteen years of age, and they met her fiancé, Ellerean. They told her in private that he was a very honest, handsome young man and that they were proud of her for helping him…Ever since that night that he proposed, She now knew that Ellerean truly loved her…and that love would help them overcome the toughest of trials and obstacles.


	5. Memories of a Dark Past

Chapter 5: Deadly Memory of a Dark Past

** I**

It was about a few months, when Brenna was still fifteen, before an annual visiting period for students were allowed: Every two years, students from Khadien who had relatives in other lands other than Khadien, were allowed to visit them for a period of three months. Many students left the city while others stayed behind. Brenna was to visit her parents after months of not seeing them, travelling alongside Merric, while Ellerean and Linde elected to stay behind and study. Brenna was going to miss her fiancé but her family came first. She tried to convince him to come with her to see Altea, but he claimed he was trying to master a new spell before Wendell chose his successor to wield Excalibur. Brenna also found out, during her and Ellerean's time together, that Merric was Ellerean's peer and was the one he fought with in the town square.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Linde pouted as she gave us the 'puppy dog' eyes.

"I know Linde, but we'll be back before you know it: You'll see." Merric soothed as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Tis true that I have missed Altea so much since we've been here."

Ellerean smirked as a new thought was uttered aloud, directed at Merric, "Good. Then, maybe you should go back to Altea and never return. That would make me claim Excalibur as my own without having to fight you and kick your butt…again."

Everyone, including Brenna turned sharply at him before shouting, "Ellerean!"

"That is so rude to say to Merric, Ellerean!" Linde snapped. Wendell slapped Ellerean in the back of the head before retaliating, "Be nice! That's no way to treat a fellow peer. I taught you better than that, yes?"

"Yes, master."

"Apologize to him right this instant!"

"Sorry Merric."

"Apology accepted."

Ellerean waited until Merric and Wendell were out of earshot before mocking the mossy-haired wizard, "Apology accepted." Brenna laughed at her fiancé, causing him to smile genuinely at her, before she replied, "Ellerean…I'm really going to miss you so much; I promise to write to you as soon as I'm settled at my parent's house."

"I'll be waiting for your letters," Ellerean stated before he pulled Brenna into a deep, passionate hug, "Goodbye, my love. May God protect you on your journey and keep you safe in my absence." They embraced for a while until they let each other go. Brenna proceeded to embrace Wendell and Linde before climbing onto Aces and setting off on her three day journey to Altea with Merric. Of course Brenna was surely going to miss Ellerean, what kind of a loving fiance would Brenna be if she didn't!? But, she felt quite safe because she had God and Ellerean's engagement ring to keep her safe.

**II**

The two mages arrived in Altea just as they planned; they breathed in the fresh air of the Altean meadows before setting off for the palace. They were met by some stubborn guards, who wouldn't let them pass, until Prince Marth came to greet them. Then, Elice came to greet the two and they set off for Brenna's parent's house, to assure them that Merric and Brenna made it to the city safely and to write a letter to Ellerean that Brenna would deliver the next day.

When the group got to the house, Brenna knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. Brenna decided that they should go down to the lake, thinking her parents were out of the house and wouldn't be back for a while, when Merric opened the door and found it unbolted. He informed us of this and Brenna told the group that her parents would always bolt the door, whether or not they were home. Merric bolted the door after we had all gone inside: Brenna had a theory that they were in the garden outside and that they had forgotten all about the door, or maybe something was truly wrong…

All they found inside the house was a dark, eerie drawing room and an empty, quiet house, so Merric, Marth, and Brenna decided to explore the garden outside while Elice elected to stay inside. Marth found a strange footprint by the door to the garden while Merric and Brenna found signs of struggle and blood on the garden soil. Florinda recognized the footprint to be that of a Grustian General, because she had been asked to marry one of them years before she met Ellerean, and that the blood and dragging footprints in the soil suggested a fight between her parents and a Grustian General. Before she could comprehend all of the clues any further, a scream was heard from inside the house: Elice had seen something that terrified her.

The trio ran into the drawing room and saw Elice covering her eyes with her hands while sulking to the floor in fear. She tried to explain to them what happened but pointed to something in front of her instead, and that sight would give them all horrific memories and nightmares for the rest of their lives: Brenna had seen the dead corpses of her parents, freshly killed twelve hours before she and Merric arrived. Elice claimed that she decided to open the curtains to let in some light, since the room was so dark and she wanted to help them find clues, and when she walked towards the window, she stepped in a sticky, liquid-like substance. She looked at it and faintly saw the color red, and then she applied it to her nose and it smelled like blood. She frantically tore open the curtains and saw their bodies, which in turn caused her to scream in shock and terror. Brenna couldn't believe what she was seeing and she sulked to the floor in shock and pain, "How could this have happened; if this man was after me, why did he go after my parents? I was the reason this happened; this is all my fault! None of this would've happened had I not been born. Why did this happen? Why?! WHY?!" All of a sudden, Brenna started to sob into her hands, with Marth comforting her and his elder sister. Merric warned him to get us away from the house: "Sire, I would highly advise that you get them out of here immediately."

"Merric, I-"

"Get them out of here now!"

"…As you wish, Merric; We'll be at the palace in the gardens if you are looking for us." As soon as Marth and the women left, Merric examined Brenna's now dead parents, seeing that they had been stabbed brutally by a poison-tipped spear by a Grustian General; they had been dead for twelve hours and had fought desperately to stay alive. Merric then saw something that caught his eye: He saw a letter tacked to the wall of the house from the murderer. Merric stuffed the letter into his pocket and made his way to the palace, where he found Brenna crying in the garden. She was clinging to Marth, burying her face into his chest while Elice rubbed her back soothingly. Brenna looked up at the balcony and through her teary-eyed vision, she saw Marth's parents, King Cornelius and Queen Liza, looking down on her with sympathy and tears in their eyes. Merric sat on the ground below Brenna, resting his head in her lap and rubbing her legs with his hands. The next day, the young woman buried her parents and had many people approach her, telling me that they were sorry for her loss and that her parents were wonderful individuals who should not have died so brutally. She needed their kind words and encouragement, but she yearned for Ellerean to protect her in this desperate moment. Brenna even had nightmares every day since that day, which caused Merric to comfort the girl during those nights in Ellerean's absence; she chose not to tell Ellerean of this event in her letter, because she wanted him to focus on his studies and not worry about her. Brenna thought she would only be a burden to him if she did tell him…

Three months went by quickly and seven days before they had to return, Merric was preparing to leave the next morning, but Brenna wasn't ready to leave: She still needed her questions about the murder answered and she intended to stay behind to find out who did this to my parents: Merric cleared his throat and applied more fire to the fireplace as the two talked in the light, "You might want to think about preparing to return; we depart tomorrow morning."

"I won't be returning with you to Khadien; I have elected to stay here."

"But, Brenna, surely you must be making a huge mistake. Everyone will surely-"

"Merric," Brenna yelled before apologizing, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm ready to return. There are still so many questions that need to be answered and I intend to stay to solve this horrific crime. I feel that if I return before I solve this problem, I will be miserable during my studies and training and I'll just be a huge burden to everyone."

"You won't be a burden; Ellerean would protect you from-"

"I know that, but I will not let my parents die in vain and not find out who committed this murder; I'm the only one who can give my parents a voice from the grave…I know the person may be after me, but why would they attack my parents?...Unless it was for revenge?"

"If you knew who the murderer was, would you go after them seeking revenge?"

"No, because then I'd be no better than them…Why do you ask?"

"I know who killed your parents; they left behind a note of forewarning for you."

"It reads: 'Dearest Mage Brenna,

I had asked for your hand in marriage many years ago, yet your dare refuse me and threaten me with my life?! I thought I could never forgive you, so I took my anger and passion for you out on your parents.

You may have already figured out who I am and then again, you may not have. You will surely find out when you see the signature at the bottom of this note. I have always loved you since you came to my mother country because of your external beauty, kind, gentle nature, and your powers. Yes, your water and earth wielding abilities is what I covet the most and if you accept my love, I will love and protect you as well as use your powers for the good of my homeland.

One more thing; if you ever refuse me once again, I will kill your family and friends until you are left alone because I am a ruthless, young gentleman who has killed many people before and I'll do it again if that is what it takes to show you my love. Also, if you have another lover other than me, I will kill him in front of your eyes if you dare refuse me again; you now know I love you.

With my sincerest love and lust for you,

General Camus of Grust,'" Florinda re-read the note again before she broke out into a hazardous rant, "I hate that man; I would kill him if I got the chance! How dare he take my parents' lives out of retaliation against me!"

"You know this Camus of Grust?!"

"Know him!? He asked my hand in marriage in exchange for my beauty and secrets before he fell in love with that Princess Nyna of Archanea! When he was in love with me, I bluntly refused him because I found out he was planning to use my Mage powers for evil; threatened him with his life if he ever tried to hurt my family."

"…What will I tell everyone if I don't return with you?!"

"Tell them the truth; tell them that my parents' death has caused me to stay here in Altea and that I feel that my training will be miserable and I'll just be a burden to everyone if I go back. I will surely miss you, my friend."

"I will surely miss you too…"

"I promise I'll be safe; really, I will." Merric left the next morning while Brenna stayed behind to be looked after by Elice and Marth at the palace. Merric returned to Khadien, but he was not prepared for the reactions that came from Brenna's aunt, Linde, Wendell, and most importantly…Ellerean.


	6. Khadien Truth & Sacrifice

Chapter 6: Khadien Truth & Sacrifice

Merric went to Brenna's Aunt Wynonna's home first to break the news of her sister's death to her: "Oh! Sir Merric, what brings you to my home?"

"I just came to see you and deliver a message."

"Where's Brenna? Wasn't she with you when you two left?"

"That's precisely why I came here; Brenna will not be returning for a while."

"Why is that?!"

"Well, she elected to stay behind but she's-"

"Merric, is she all right? Is she hurt, sick, or injured? Please tell me!"

"…She's all right, but your-When we went to your sister's house, Brenna saw her parents…they were- they were found dead; they had been killed by a Grustian General named Camus, who had asked for Brenna's hand in marriage years ago and threatened to kill her family if she refused…That is until he fell in love with the Archanean princess."

"Oh, no! It can't be."

"I offer my condolences; I'm so sorry."

"I knew that Brenna's powers and opinionated nature would get her into trouble; I love that girl to death, believe me I do, but I knew that this would be terrible for our family."

"What powers do you speak of?"

"Brenna, her mother, and I come from a long line of water wielding mages…And before you say it, yes, water is a difficult element to wield because it is truly a double-edged sword; it can either hurt or help its wielder if used a certain way…That's why members of our family are so rare: If someone were to get their hands on us, our powers might be able to drown a whole town before they knew it…I'm just in shock of what's happened…How has Brenna handled it?"

"She promised not to kill Camus because she'd be no better than him if she did; she has handled it maturely but is so traumatized by it that she has had many horrific nightmares. She'll be all right though because she's staying with Elice and Marth at the palace."

"What will you tell everyone else?"

"I will tell them what I just told you: the truth."

"Thank you, Merric. You really are a good friend." Merric and Wynonna embraced before he rode off towards Wendell's home to confront Ellerean about the incident, since Brenna hadn't told him the truth about it. Merric knocked on the door and Ellerean frantically opened it, thinking it was his fiancé, but was extremely disappointed and irritated to see Merric at the door. He reluctantly let Merric in and after a short while, he noticed Brenna was missing: "Florinda!"

"Umm…Down here. Hello, Ellerean."

"Oh, it's only you." Ellerean huffed.

"May I come in? I must speak with you."

"Get inside before I change my mind. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I came to deliver a-"

"Where's Brenna? Merric, where is she?"

"Brenna is back in Altea-"

"Why?!...What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing! Brenna told me to tell you-"

"Wait a minute," Ellerean snarled before he did something that even he didn't expect: He slapped Merric across the face, hard, with the impact of the blow knocking the mossy-haired mage to the floor. Merric grabbed his stinging cheek in pain and looked at Ellerean with tear-filled eyes as Ellerean shouted, "You hurt her, didn't you?! I thought that you would protect her but no! You're just like every other man that Brenna met; a traitorous whelp! A mossy-headed traitor!"

"Ellerean, if you let me explain I'll tell you-"

"Why should I listen to what you have to say when your words drip with poisonous venom when they leave your mouth!? I cannot believe I actually trusted you and then you-"

"SHUT IT," Merric shouted as Ellerean shut his mouth when the younger mage raised his voice after he had enough. Merric had been accused so many times of hurting Brenna, even though he didn't, but now he had had enough, "I'm tired of you always accusing me of things I would never do, especially to your fiancé! You want to know the truth, damn it?! Here it is: Brenna's parents were murdered out of revenge because Brenna refused the man's marriage proposal and threatened him if he hurt her family. Why do you always accuse others of things they never did when you don't know the facts?! Damn it! No wonder people hate you; you treat them with such disrespect and I actually looked up to you as a fellow comrade, mentor if you will but now, I have changed my mind about you. Damn it!"

Ellerean's face changed from a sadistic, stoic look to that of an 'Oh God! What have I done?' look as he whispered, "…Merric…I had no idea that Brenna suffered that…I mean- I suffered the same when I was younger but I feel so-"

"I'm leaving! I can't stay here with you when you choose to act this way!"

"Merric, don't leave! I feel really bad-"

"You should feel bad, Ellerean and-"

"I know and I'm so sorry…Please tell me what happened in Altea; Brenna never told me in her letter and I don't know why."

"Sit down," Merric coaxed before he explained his side of the story, "Brenna and I rendezvoused at the palace, to meet with Marth and Elice so we could go to Brenna's parent's house, to assure them that she made it to Altea safely. We got to the house and after two knocks at the door, we found there was no one home until I tried the door and found it unbolted. When I informed the group of this, Brenna told us that her parents would bolt the door whether or not they were home and we decided to explore the house, thinking they were outside in the garden and had forgotten all about the door. We only saw a dark, eerie, drawing room, blood stained, garden soil, signs of struggle in the soil, broken flower pots, broken glass, and a strange footprint, left behind by a Grustian General. Brenna recognized the footprint because a man had asked for her hand in marriage years ago-"

"Yes, Brenna told me about the man and what he did to her years ago when he proposed to her."

"Yes, well…as we examined it further, we heard a scream come from inside the house; it came from Marth's elder sister, Elice. While we went to the garden, she elected to stay inside; She thought the room was quite dark and decided to open some curtains to let some light in…As she was walking towards the window, she stepped in a sticky, liquid-like substance; she applied it to her nose after seeing its crimson color and recognized the smell as one thing: blood. She frantically tore down the curtains and saw Brenna's parents, brutally stabbed to death and dead for about twelve hours time…We heard the scream and saw them there; Poor Brenna was traumatized so terribly that she had horrific nightmares of the incident."

"I knew I should've gone with her; we could've gotten through this together-"

"She told me that returning before solving the murder would leave her miserable during her training and make her feel like a burden to everyone."

"She wouldn't be a burden; I could've protected her-"

"Don't fret about Brenna: she is being well looked after by Marth and Elice in the palace. She'll be fine and she also told me to tell you that she would return when she was ready." Merric was about to return to his own chambers before Ellerean called out to him, "Hey, thanks."

Merric's face changed as he whipped around in shock for Ellerean's sudden kindness, "For what?"

"For telling me of her horrific ordeal; even though you are childishly naïve and too innocent, you are really a loyal friend."

"Thank you; anything for a trusted friend and comrade." Merric smiled.

Brenna promised she would return and she did, but one thing troubled her as soon as she got back: She left many days before Altea was attacked by Gra soldiers and when she returned to Khadien, she saw Gharnef and a few of his soldiers, setting up camp close to the city. They were to attack the city and most possibly kill Ellerean and the others; she sent her messenger bird, Foudre, to the city to deliver Ellerean her final message until they saw each other again. It forewarned him of Gharnef's attack and it gave him and Wendell plenty of time to escape, until Ellerean was caught by enemy forces many months later and was forced to be a General that would protect Khadien from enemies. In other words, his orders were to kill Marth's army. Brenna met with Marth's army after she saved one of their female clerics, Lena, and thief, Julian, from drowning in a stream near the bottom of the Ghoul's Teeth mountain pass. Marth was more than happy to repay Brenna for her act of kindness even though she protested she was just being a 'Good Samaritan.' After Brenna showed him who she was after he told her to take off her hood, he recognized her as General Joshua's daughter and his older, childhood friend. Brenna was very much obliged to help him take back Altea and Khadien in her parent's name and to successfully find her fiancé, Ellerean…Brenna had already been separated from him once but she was not about to lose him like she did her parents…Brenna would fight the enemies to save him even if it cost her her own life. Their love meant more to them than anything in the world because they were the only family they had left to love and cherish, since their dear parents were taken from they when they were young.


	7. Captured & Unlikely Allies

Chapter 7: Captured and Unlikely Allies

**I**

By this time, Altea had been destroyed once again, the princess of Archanea, Nyna, had escaped capture, Hardin became corrupted, and Gharnef had been resurrected once again...Brenna made it as far as the Battle in the Lea of Aurelius until one day… It started when Lena, her lover Julian, and Florinda went looking for food and medical herbs in the forest; Brenna spotted a rare, medical herb out of the corner of her eye when an enemy Sniper snuck up behind her and put his hand over her mouth to silence her. Brenna fought hard because she was not about to lose her life or any valuables to a bandit, but she was not going to be captured either. She was able to break free and she screamed to Julian and Lena to get some help back at the camp before she was knocked unconscious for a couple moments:

"Lena! Julian! Go back for help! HURRY!"

"Brenna!" Lena shouted as she tried to go after the mage until Julian stopped her: "No, Lena! We must go and get help! Come on!" Lena and Julian frantically ran back while the sniper took Brenna to the prison castle and threw her into a prison cell. After she came to, she quickly and desperately tried to break out of her cell with all her might, but alas, her efforts were futile. Brenna sunk down to the floor and cried, fearing she would never see Ellerean again. Meanwhile, her most unlikely allies were outside, waiting to help her escape from her prison:

"Thank you for helping me, Princess Minerva of Macedon; this means so much to me." Princess Nyna thanked the redhead.

"Much obliged, your highness; any particular reason why we are here? If there was not a special prisoner here, you wouldn't have come."

"Are you familiar with a girl named 'Brenna', also known as the 'water-wielding Mage of Khadien'?"

"Brenna?...I have heard the name before, but I do not know the water wielder personally."

"Well, she is a prisoner in that castle, and I plan to help her escape."

"How?! If the enemy so much as sees you, you'll be dead."

"This is why I brought these; now drink up!" Nyna handed Minerva a glass vial of red liquid that seemed to resemble blood: this was their ticket to the front gates to rescue Brenna. Minerva sniffed the bottle and backed away before inquiring, "Nyna, what is this concoction?! This looks like blood!"

"It's not blood; it's our ticket to the front gates to save Brenna…This is a disguising potion that I concocted to transform into the enemy so we can save Brenna's life."

"What will happen if I drink this?"

"Nothing much, except that your appearance will change."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you know how it tastes or how long it will last?"

"I don't know how it tastes, but I do know that we must rescue Brenna within fourteen days or else our true identities will be revealed…Now drink up; on three!"

"One!" Minerva counted.

"Two!" Nyna joined in.

"Three!" The two princesses simultaneously exclaimed as they gulped down the potion. As the two smacked their lips, they noticed it had an…interesting flavor. All of a sudden, the two started to cough until the transformation had taken its course. Nyna was the first to notice: "Minerva, how do you feel?" Nyna asked as she gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth after realizing she had a masculine voice.

"Nyna, are you all right?" Minerva inquired before clapping her hands over her mouth too, also realizing she too had a masculine voice.

"Nyna, you look just like General Camus of Grust; I think your potion worked."

"Remember, we only have fourteen days to free Brenna or else we will be killed for treason."

"Understood, you highness, but what name will I go by while I'm here? I am wearing crimson and there are no warriors that wear such a color except me."

"…I got it! You may be called 'The Crimson General'. I'll tell them you don't say much and that you're my most loyal soldier."

"Excellent, your highness. Let's get inside." Nyna and Minerva walked right up to the gates and when they were asked who they were, Nyna, now in disguise, told the guards she was Camus and revealed her disguise: "Halt! Who goes there?!" The guards ordered.

"Tis only an ally, my friends."

"Show yourself," One of the soldiers commanded before Nyna revealed herself, in her disguise, which caused the guards to apologize, "Oh, General Camus; please forgive us."

"Apology accepted. Where are the other generals? I must speak with them."

"They are in the northern tower, General."

"Thank you; I'll make my way to the northern tower." Nyna/Camus and Minerva made their way to the northern tower while the other generals were discussing battle plans, "We'll send our troops here and here to cut off the Altean army at-"

"General Camus! Tis an honor to see you again, General."

"Did you miss me already? I might be able to help you with your plans."

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Lena and Julian frantically arrived and told everyone of Brenna's capture as sunset came and went:

"Help us!"

"Please help us!"

"Lena, Julian, what's wrong? You two look like you've seen a ghost!" Navarre inquired as he tried to calm the pair.

"Navarre, Brenna just got captured by the enemy! There was nothing we could do to help her!"

"Help us, please!" Lena cried desperately.

All of the soldiers started to ad-lib and panic as they realized the truth, "What?! Brenna's been captured? Where did they take her?! Who took her? Where did you last see her?! That's absurd!"

Marth's presence calmed the crowd as he inquired into this dilemma, "Lena, Julian, whatever is the matter? You two are covered in bruises."

"Prince Marth, Julian and I witnessed Brenna getting captured by an enemy Sniper."

"We don't know where they took her, but we fear she may already be dead." Julian chimed in.

Merric, a calm wind Sage, went into a state of panic and trauma as he overheard the conversation. He clutched his head and screamed, "…no…No…No! This can't be; I was to protect her from danger!"

"Merric, calm yourself; Brenna will be fine. We'll search for her in the morning." Marth replied as he put a comforting hand on Merric's shoulder, but this caused the Sage to smack it away and yell, "No, Marth! We must search for her now! Her fiancé entrusted her to me in his absence and if he finds out she's been captured, maybe even killed, he will surely kill me!...I can't bear this; he lost her once, should he lose her again?!...I am a failure, a whelp, a mossy-headed traitor!" With that, Merric ran off, in pain, with Marth chasing after him: "Merric, wait! It's not your fault!"

After Merric's outburst, Lena recruited the help of Marth's chief advisor, "Sir Jagen, we must find her, please. She saved Julian and me from drowning in Aurelius."

"Of course, young one. Of course…We'll send out search parties for her while the rest of you stay here, just in case she returns…Cain, Abel, Ogma, Navarre! Come with me! Navarre and Ogma, you go where Lena and Julian last saw Brenna; find any clues that may tell us where they took her. Cain and Abel, you two ride around and find Brenna in case she escaped capture. I will also ride around and look for her. We must find her before Gharnef does or the enemy decides to do away with her! Now, scatter!" Navarre, Ogma, Cain, Abel, and Jagen left with Lena and Julian to go after Brenna…A couple days passed and the young woman wondered if she would ever make it out alive when a general opened her cell and commanded her to get up.

**II**

"Come on girl! Get up!"

Brenna stared up at the man with piercing eyes, almost with a look that could kill, when the soldier grabbed her by her hair, "I said, Get up!"

"You don't control me, you greedy, vile bastard!" Brenna retorted as she spit on the old General, which in turn caused him to drop the girl. The general reared back and struck Brenna across the face, hard, giving her a nasty bruise on her face from where he slapped her. The general was about to slap me again when Nyna grabbed his hand and told the general off: "I think it would not be wise to do that again. You are better than this, yes?"

"Yes, General Camus. My apologies."

"Apology accepted…Do you mind if I spend some time alone with the prisoner; she's a special prisoner and I have my ways with special prisoners."

The general thought about what Camus meant by that before smirking, "Oh!...I know what you mean, General…All right, you may stay with her alone. Farewell, General." Nyna waited for the general to leave before she looked at Brenna's strong yet pure form and as she went down to stroke the woman's cheek, just like Ellerean did, Minerva pulled her back, "What are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! You heard what those other generals told us: 'Camus, you did away with Brenna's pathetic, weak parents and for that we are grateful.'…If you so much as show your face to Brenna, you'll be killed."

"My Camus would never kill an innocent person and Brenna won't kill us if she sees that this is a disguise. Nothing will happen t-"

"How do you know that?! How do you know she won't-"

"I don't know! But, I'm willing to try something…Do you still have that Macedonian sleeping powder handy?"

"Got it right here. I won't hesitate to use it if she attacks you."

"Understood," Nyna nodded as she proceeded to stroke Brenna's cheek, saying, "Florinda, please wake up."

"Umm…Father?"

"I'm not your father, but I am an ally and friend; It is Princess Nyna of Archanea and Princess Minerva of Macedon. We've come to help you escape and return to Marth's army." Brenna opened her eyes and saw, not Nyna nor Minerva, but a Crimson General and her parents' murderer, General Camus of Grust, standing before her. Brenna didn't know what she was thinking or feeling, rage or pain, but she felt that if she destroyed the man that caused her sorrow and pain, she could move on to Gharnef. Brenna lunged at Nyna/Camus, grabbing her around the throat and throwing her against the wall as she screamed: "You! You murdered my parents and they had done nothing to you, you monster!"

"I mean you no harm! It's only a disguise! I'm really-"

"You killed my parents and now you're trying to kill me too! I'll kill you before you destroy another family again!" Brenna started to let her anger cloud her judgment and she just ignored everything Nyna was telling her. Brenna started to quarrel with her on the stone floor, kicking and punching her with all her strength until Minerva threw Macedonian sleeping powder at the woman's face to calm her down. She pulled Nyna back and asked if she was all right before the Generals came to the prison cells, "Nyna, are you all right?" Minerva asked as she dusted off Nyna's coat.

"Yes, I'm fine!"

"General?! Are you all right?" One of the soldiers asked.

"What happened to you? Another chimed in.

"You're bleeding from your lower lip!" A third General stated.

Nyna grabbed her stinging lip as she explained, "Oh! Brenna attacked me when I spoke with her! That's all. I'm quite all right, I assure you."

"General, we must speak in the War room right away." The lead General explained.

"Of course, General. I'll be there right away." Nyna/Camus replied. Once everyone made it to the War room, they discussed about Florinda and what they were going to do with her after her sudden, violent outburst at Nyna/Camus: "Brenna is a menace to our way of life!"

"She must be destroyed!"

"You saw what she did to General Camus! If she had a sword or a tome, she could've killed us all and defeated Master Gharnef and Medeus alone."

"General Camus, what do you suggest we do about Brenna?" Minerva whispered something in Nyna's ear about an idea she thought of days before that day as Nyna replied, "Uh huh…uh huh…yes, it might work!"

"What is it, General?"

"My loyal soldier has told me what we should do about Brenna: my officer and I shall execute her tomorrow night before sunrise the next morning."

"Excellent, General. We leave her to you."

"And remember, General; be sure to bring proof of Brenna's death. A scrap of clothing or a piece of jewelry would be acceptable."

"Will do, General." The Generals left the war room and went back to their own rooms. Nyna and Minerva returned to their room when Minerva noticed that her body figure was returning to her normal, curvy, feminine physique and that Nyna's hair was lengthening out and changing back to its pale blond color: "Nyna, your hair…it's changing back to normal!"

"What about you?! Your body is returning to normal."

"Nyna, I thought you said this spell would last for fourteen days."

"I did!...Wait a moment," Nyna leafed through her spell book and noticed a particular down-side to the disguising potion, "No! No! No! This can't be!"

"What is it, Nyna?! Please tell me."

"Minerva, stress reverses the spell's effects on the user; we're so stressed about freeing Brenna that our spell is wearing off."

"Can't you just make another batch of-"

"NO! If Brenna sees me in Camus's form again, I will surely die by her hands. She must see me in my true form if we are to help her escape successfully. Trust me, Minerva; it must be done this way."

"What if everyone else sees us?! We'll be dead if we-"

"Put these on! They're black, hooded cloaks. We'll wear them to protect our identities from the enemy. We'll pretend that we're resting to prepare for Brenna's 'execution' all morning and that we should not be disturbed."

"All right, I'll go along with your plan…"

"We'll help your sister escape too, don't worry. We'll find a way."

"All right. Let's free Brenna and get out of here, before the real Camus finds us."

** III**

Minerva and Nyna rested the whole day until that night, when Brenna's 'execution' was to be performed. She had been imprisoned for six days going on seven and was waiting for help to come. She even thought she was going mad the longer she stayed there and she almost lost the will to live, because she feared she would never see Ellerean again, but despite her circumstances, Brenna held onto to her sanity and her life while she remained in that prison cell…

Nyna and Minerva arrived that night, in black, hooded cloaks and making their voices sound masculine, to prepare for Florinda's escape: "General Camus, good evening." A watchmen greeted.

Nyna made her voice deeper before answering, "Good evening, soldier."

"Are you ready to take Brenna's life?"

"What kind of a question is that?! Of course I'm ready to do this; I was born ready to kill her. It's my destiny."

"My apologies for my comment, General."

"You seem weary and tired; you must get some rest."

"Oh no I'm f-"The watchmen said as Minerva blew some sleeping powder at him, making him very tired and almost falling into a deep slumber, "…On second thought, rest would be perfect at this h-hour…ZZZZ…"

Nyna called out to Minerva in a low whisper in her normal voice as she ordered, "Minerva, get the keys. Just follow my lead and stick to the plan; we must be quick and quiet or else everyone will wake up and see our true form."

"Understood, your highness." Minerva answered as she bound Brenna's hands together with rope. The two lead Brenna outside into the freezing night, where the stench of blood, corpses, and death plagued her sense of smell. As soon as the pungent odor reached her nose, Brenna woke up. She noticed the two figures as Camus and the Crimson General, not Nyna and Minerva, and she thought they were really going to kill her. She had to escape, but she had to execute such a feat perfectly or else she'd be executed: That's when she saw her chance to escape! She broke through her bonds and Minerva's death grip, taking off in the direction of the forest. Minerva blocked her path, so Brenna used her water tome, Aqua, to get past her until she felt Nyna's presence behind her, pulling her to the earth below. Brenna escaped her grip too and pinned her down, grabbing a knife from her belt. Florinda prepared to kill her when she lifted up her hood and showed me who she really was: "Say your prayers, Camus! You shall meet your Maker!"

Nyna lifted her hood and screamed, "No, Don't kill me! It's Nyna of Archanea!"

Realizing what just happened, Brenna stared down at the princess as she whispered, "Nyna!? What are you doing here!?"

"I came to help you escape this prison. Trust me, I mean you no harm."

"But if you were…then Camus is-"

"Camus is still on the battlefield; I posed as him, in a disguise, to help you escape. But, I couldn't have done all this without Princess Minerva's help. She may have been an enemy before, but she really is an ally. Trust me." Minerva lifted off her hood, revealing herself as the Princess of Macedon and leader of the White Wing soldiers.

"You're Minerva, Sister of Maria and Michalis, Daughter of King Osmond, and heir to the Macedonian throne. It is an honor to see you." Brenna greeted.

"Yes, I am part of Marth's army. I helped him in the 'War of Shadows' when he rescued my sister, Maria, after she was imprisoned by my corrupted, elder brother, Michalis…She has been captured yet again and I need help finding her; Nyna is helping me find Maria and in exchange, I'm protecting her with my life…Go back to Marth's army and tell him of this."

"Thank you both for helping me; I have to return to Marth's army, take back Khadien, and find my fiancé, Ellerean."

"We'll search for him and Maria, that way we'll both be happy."

Minerva then snapped her fingers and warned Nyna of something very important, "Nyna, we need something as proof to show Brenna has been killed."

"Allow me, Princess Nyna." Brenna replied as she tore off a piece of her trousers and pricked her finger with a small dagger, permeating the blood onto the cloth. Then she gave the two women a replica of her mother's ring, with a protection spell cast onto it by her aunt, Wynonna. As the ring fell into Nyna's hands, she stared at it in awe before replying, "I'll return the ring to you when I see you again."

"Thank you once again; I am forever in your debt."

Minerva then looked around before commanding, "You should go right now…before someone sees you." Brenna pulled her hood over her head and started to leave, but she ran back and hugged the two women before leaving the prison castle for good. The two princesses then put their own hoods back on and selected a body from a pile of dead corpses, burned it before sunrise, and went back to their room, to drink another batch of the potion before returning to the war room that morning. The generals were awaiting the news: "Well, General, is she-"

"Here's your proof: Her mother's ring and her blood stained clothing. There's no way she could've survived my brutal murder."

Inspecting the cloth, the lead General congratulated Nyna/Camus as he exclaimed, "Excellent work, General. You may keep the ring as a trophy for your victory and we'll keep the clothing as proof."

"I will be departing today and will return to the battlefield. It was an honor being here with you all again."

"Tis an honor to be with our strongest General in all of Archanea…Have a safe journey, General."

"I will. Farewell." Minerva and Nyna left the prison castle, never to return again. Brenna ran back to Marth's camp without food, water, or rest for a whole day, escaping enemy scouts that had heard about her 'death'. Luckily, she evaded the enemy and made it back to the camp, where she was greeted by Julian and his protégé, Rickard: "Halt! Who goes there?" Julian inquired as he heard a rustling bush, which had Brenna behind it.

"Tis only a friend and ally. You can trust me." Brenna answered.

"Show yourself!"

"Tis only your friend, Brenna."

"Brenna! Thank God, it's finally you."

Rickard couldn't believe his eyes as he ran to the girl, embracing her and exclaiming, "Brenna, you're alive! How did you escape?!"

"I had help, from a few of our own allies."

"Come inside; Julian and I will take you to the others."

"We never stopped searching for you, Brenna. The others missed you so much that we started our own search parties to find you." Julian chimed in.

"That's very kind of you all, to think so highly of me."

"You're rare to us, Brenna. If you fell into the wrong hands, the whole world would be in danger."

Rickard went inside first as he beamed, "Everyone, listen up! Boy, do I have some news for you!"

"What is it, Rickard? Good or bad news?" Navarre asked.

"Tis only great news; Brenna has returned alive and well back to the camp."

The soldiers couldn't believe their eyes as they saw their water Sage alive and well, "Brenna! Thank goodness you're safe! How did you escape? Are you all right?" Everyone had seen her after many days, including Princess Caeda of Talys, Marth's lover. She reported these news to Marth and Merric, who were both still distraught about Brenna's disappearance:

"Caeda, my darling, whatever is the matter? You are crying."

"Oh no…Brenna is dead, isn't she?" Merric inquired.

"No."

"Then why are you crying, my love? One would only cry if someone were dead." Marth asked as he rose from his current, sitting position.

"Tis only tears of joy for something I have just seen, Marth, my love."

"What did you see?"

"Brenna is alive and well, sire, and she has returned to our camp. Come see for yourself." Merric and Marth both exchanged a confused, shocked look as they followed Caeda to the part of the camp where Brenna was with her other comrades. Almost immediately after seeing her, Merric jumped into Brenna's arms and started to cry, thanking God that she was alive and well and had been protected on the journey. Marth was overjoyed to see Brenna alive as well, "Brenna, Thank God you're all right! I was so worried for you; I don't know what I would've done without you!"

"I'm quite all right, Merric. Really I am."

After Merric had released his death grip from the girl, Marth embraced the woman as he remarked, "It's nice to see you again, Brenna."

"It's nice to see you again too, Prince Marth."

"Did they hurt you?...Where did you get that cut!?" Merric inquired as he bent down to see Brenna's hand, the wound from where she pricked her finger to draw blood.

Brenna pulled her hand away and caressed it as she lied, "Oh! I'm quite all right; it's just a cut, nothing more."

"Care to tell us how you escaped?" Marth asked.

"I had help, from our allies."

"Who?"

"You won't believe me, Sire."

"Tell me who helped you, so I may reward them if we see them during our journey."

"It was Princesses Nyna and Minerva who saved me."

"What?!...There must be some mistake." Julian remarked as Marth commanded, "Julian, be still…Explain what happened over there, Brenna." She sat down and told them everything, even down to what Minerva told her about her sister being imprisoned again, while Lena healed Brenna's wound and bandaged it and Feena and her lover, Navarre, got some blankets, sitting down next to the woman to keep her warm. Marth reaffirmed the information regarding Minerva as he pried on for more details, "So you're telling me Minerva's sister, Maria, has been captured again? By who?"

"No one knows, but what I do know is that she saved my life and I intend to repay them both in due time."

"Brenna?"

"Yes, Merric?"

"If the news of your 'death' spread around all the lands, won't Ellerean find out sooner or later?" That's when the penny dropped and Brenna realized that Merric was right: Ellerean would find out about her 'death', think she was truly dead, and try to either take his own life or get killed in battle. She had to find him immediately before that happened. Brenna was going to use her engagement ring to find him, but Merric, not knowing about the ring's powers yet, protested that she should stay: "Merric, you're absolutely right! I must find Ellerean before he gets himself killed or-"

"And where will you start to look? Don't worry about finding Ellerean until you get some rest, warmth, and food. You have gone without these necessities for days and you need your strength."

"But, Merric…I have to-"

"Do not argue with me. You need your strength, so I suggest you sit by that fire, get some food in your belly, and get some sleep. That's an order, not a request and I won't take no for an answer…Now, sit!"

Brenna realized she couldn't tell him no, since he was her guardian in Ellerean's absence and once he told you to do something, he meant it…so she reluctantly agreed, "…Yes, Merric." As the woman sat down by the fire again and ate some of Caeda's delicious stew, Merric returned to his cheerful nature as Marth confronted him about the event that came to pass, "You treat Florinda as if she's your own daughter."

"Really? Thank you."

"And, do you want to know something?"

"What would that be, Prince Marth?"

"You shouldn't treat her like a little girl. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"Yes, she…Hey! That really hurt, Sire."

"Oh, did it? Sorry."

"I can tell you this, Sire: someone has to look after her while her fiancé is somewhere where I don't even know."

"Okay, okay…I understand; you're trying to protect her to save yourself from her fiancé's wrath if she gets hurt."

"No…All right yes…It's complicated."

"Don't fret about it. Brenna's a strong, young woman. She'll be fine."

Meanwhile at the local building of the High Bishops of Khadien, in an elaborately-decorated room, Ellerean sat at the window, looking out into the Khadien he once knew, seeing it changed and realizing how lonely he had become from Brenna's absence. He was so lonely without her company there and it would become even worse when he heard some terrible news from his subordinate, Bishop Yodel: "Who's there," Ellerean asked as the door opened and a man entered, "…Oh, Yodel it's only you. What is it?"

"I've just gotten news about Brenna…"

"Is it good or bad?...Please tell me."

"The news had spread around that she was captured by enemy soldiers near Aurelius …General Camus of Grust has killed her many days ago and kept her mother's ring as proof of his victory…I feel sorry for anyone that knew, let alone loved, the poor gal…She was always a very intelligent, gentle soul who loved everyone and she was very kind to me, at least that was what I saw," Ellerean started to exit the room to go to his own, traumatized and shocked at what he had just heard when Yodel inquired, "Sir Ellerean, are you ill? I can get a cleric to-"

"NO! I have no need for a cleric!...I'm sorry to have raised my voice towards you, but I think retiring for the night will do me good."

"Get well, sire. Good night."

"Good night…Oh, Yodel!"

"Yes, sire?"

"Thank you for telling me about Brenna; it really means a lot to me."

"Anything for you, sire, and you're welcome." Ellerean started up the stairs groggily and after Yodel left, Ellerean took off running, almost tripping on the staircase. He made it to his room, locked his door, and stared at the ceiling, continually telling himself that what Yodel told him was a lie. He looked at his bed and then threw himself into it without a second thought, not before breaking out into a fit of sobs. He thought he had lost Brenna forever and as he cried, he heard her 'Lady of the Lake' song playing through his head over and over again; he cried until he could produce no tears. He began to think about how this had happened until it hit him like a blow to the head: According to him, Merric was the cause of all his suffering from losing Excalibur to now 'losing' Brenna. Oh yes! It was Merric's fault that she was 'gone' because Merric was entrusted to protect her with his life in Ellerean's absence. Just thinking about that puny, mossy-headed Mage made Ellerean's blood boil, but now, Ellerean was going to make him pay for his mistake.

Back at the camp, after Brenna had slept for a few hours, she started having nightmares of Ellerean's death; He would either commit suicide, get himself killed in battle, or take revenge on Merric, thinking she was dead. Brenna screamed for him and begged him to protect her from her nightmare, but Merric protected her instead, calming Brenna enough to where she could gently fall asleep again, even though she never woke up from her nightmares. At the same time, Ellerean had a similar, corresponding nightmare about Brenna's death, but he imagined Camus and even someone else killing not only her but his parents too.

Brenna never knew that the thought of her death would drive Ellerean over the edge, but it did because sooner or later, Ellerean would face Merric again and when that happened…Merric and Ellerean would fight. This duel would not only be for her love but for the power of Excalibur, jealousy, and greed for power. Ellerean would never kill another unless it was in retaliation, to avenge the dead, or to protect the living, but Brenna never imagined he would turn into an almost mirror-like image of the person she feared most: my mortal, destined, enemy…Gharnef.


	8. Wind & Thunder, Reunion

Chapter 8: A Way to Love & Reunion

** I**

Brenna was bed-ridden, after her capture for the time being, when Ellerean and Merric fought on the battlefield not with but against each other over two things: Excalibur and her. She would've stopped it if she was not constricted to a bed, but Merric would not allow her to push myself over the edge and get worse. Luckily, Wendell was able to make Ellerean see the error of his ways and what he would become if he continued to act out of retaliation and anger. Brenna loved Ellerean, but she would refuse to let the darkness and to a greater extent, Gharnef, change him into a man he never wished to be; Brenna already lost him once and she was not about to lose him to the man she feared most: Gharnef.

Ellerean stood across from Merric, staring the younger man down with a stare that could kill as he exclaimed, "Merric, our match is due. Pick up your Excalibur and we shall see which is greater."

"Ellerean, why must we fight? What have I ever done to upset you?"

"Merric, I was master's student before you and I was stronger than you; I still am stronger than you…yet he gave Excalibur, which should have been mine, to you. You are the cause of my sorrow and pain and because of you, I have lost not only Excalibur but Brenna too! Now you will pay!"

"Ellerean, I only wanted to get stronger to protect the one I love and Master's successor should be you and only you!...Please lend me your strength and I'll explain-"

"NO! Why would I lend my strength to a traitorous, mossy-headed whelp like you?! I gave you my trust to protect Brenna and you destroyed my trust. Prepare yourself, Merric, and we shall see who the victor of our battle will be: Your Excalibur or my Thoron? Come, we shall see!"

"Ellerean, stop this!" Wendell called out from afar.

"Master Wendell?! I was only-"

"Do you think that this will bring Brenna back or let you obtain Excalibur?! I taught you better than this, my pupil, didn't I?!"

"Yes, Teacher but-"

"My most beloved, loyal pupil, you are a wonderful magician that anyone would be lucky to have, but you lack compassion and a caring heart. I had decided you'd be my successor when the time is right but judging you from the way you're acting, how are you any different from Gharnef?" Those words tore at Ellerean's heart like a knife piercing a person's flesh or a poisonous snake bite to the arm. Ellerean couldn't believe what his teacher had told him and believe it or not, Brenna couldn't believe it either when she heard that story…Ellerean still did not understand the error of his ways until his teacher told him. Ellerean stuttered in a choked-up voice, "Master…I don't understand. Why do you compare me to Gharnef!?"

"Ellerean, you still do not see the error of your ways…Long ago, Gotoh, founder of Khadien, created the city along with his two young students, Miloah and Gharnef. The two were competing for the spell Aura and control over all of Khadien if anything happened to Gotoh…Miloah obtained the two rewards, leaving Gharnef enraged and jealous. Blinded by jealousy and anger, he broke into Gotoh's study, stole the Darksphere, which in turn corrupted him, crafted the spell Imhullu from the Darksphere, and set out to gain power, even if it meant taking innocent peoples' lives…You are starting to tread down the same road, my boy, if you don't change."

"Teacher…Teacher I'm so sorry; please forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen; I just wanted-"

"To prove to me that there is still hope for you, you must join Marth's army and redeem yourself. You can still be saved, my student. Hope is not yet lost…and it would be best, for your sake and Florinda's." Ellerean followed Wendell's instructions and joined Marth's army, thinking that Brenna was still dead. He was to fight in her name. As he walked back to the camp with the other warriors, Ellerean tore off the necklace from around his neck and whsiepered, "This is a shard of the Darksphere, the one Wendell warned me of...Now that I fight in Brenna's name, I have no need for this." Ellerean threw the flimsy necklace to the ground and stomped on it, breaking the shard into thousands of pieces. Afterwards, Merric talked to his friend and peer: "So glad to have you back, old friend!" Merric remarked as he hugged Florinda's fiance, which in turn caused Ellerean to become easily annoyed, "Merric?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do me one favor?"

"And what would that be?"

"Get your hands off me before I tear them off, NOW!" Merric quickly let go and brushed off Ellerean's cloak, apologizing frantically for his sudden, kind gesture, "Sorry, friend…I just wanted to-"

"I'm not your friend, but yes…I'm glad to be fighting with my Teacher, for my sake and Brenna's…There was nothing I could do to stop Camus from killing her and it's all my fault."

"There's something I must tell you, Ellerean."

"What is it now?"

"Brenna is-"

"Well, go on…Spit it out, you cur!"

"She's not dead. Let me explain before you call me crazy: Brenna escaped from the prison castle where she was taken when she was captured, with some help from Princess Nyna of Archanea and Princess Minerva of Macedon. She returned to our camp alive and well, however, she is bed-ridden for the time being because she has gone for many days without food, water, or warmth, but she is being well looked after by our Cleric, Lena, and her lover, Julian."

"But, that cannot be. One doesn't come back to life, well except one…But Merric! My subordinate, Yodel informed me that-"

"Brenna wanted the enemy to think she was dead so that Gharnef would stop searching for her and so that way, she could attack Gharnef by surprise when the time is right…If you don't believe me…then, look at your ring. Brenna told us everything about her life with you in Khadien…and I mean everything." Ellerean looked down at his ring and saw the diamond glowing emerald green, showing him that Brenna was alive and it started to glow brighter the closer he got to her tent. Along the way, Merric told him what Brenna had told the whole army and he met Minerva, thanked her for her help, and continued on to the tent where his fiance was bed-ridden. When he saw her, he almost cried, relieved to see her alive after all this time; It was just as Miloah's daughter, Linde, said, 'You and Brenna make a beautiful couple, even if others don't believe it, and I'm pretty sure that if you two are separated, you two will always find a way to be together, no matter the odds.'

Lena ran to Merric and embraced him as she informed him, "Merric, welcome back. Oh, don't fret about Brenna. Julian and I have been looking after her for a while and she is showing signs of recovery. I'm sure she'll be fine…Oh! Looks like we have a new comrade in the Archanian League. My name is Lena, sir, and you are?"

"Ellerean, ma'am. I'm Brenna's fiancé from Khadien, taught by Master Wendell in the art of magic."

Julian eyeballed the Thunder Sage before he smirked, "Hmm…So you're the one Brenna talks so highly about. I would expect no less from an honorable, Khadien Mage. I'm Julian, Lena's lover and future husband."

Lena remembered a small bit of information and told Merric, "Merric, she hasn't had a nightmare within two hours time; that's a remarkable improvement from the last couple of nights."

"Merric, what are they talking about? What nightmares?!" Ellerean stammered in a panic.

"Calm yourself, Ellerean…Shortly after Brenna escaped and returned to the camp, she fell asleep and had a horrific nightmare. No one knows what she saw, but she kept calling out your name, telling you not to leave her and then she described a sinister voice that frightened her. She claimed that the voice was hurting her in your absence…That's why I asked Lena and Julian to watch over her while she was asleep." At that moment, Princess Nyna suddenly came inside the tent to return Florinda's ring to her, "Hello, Lena, Julian, and Merric, lovely to see you again. Don't mind me; I was just returning Brenna's ring to her after I borrowed it. I should really consider disguising myself and helping the innocent escape persecution."

"You are Princess Nyna of Archanea?" Ellerean inquired.

"Yes, Sir…Why do you ask?"

Ellerean staggered to Nyna before he embraced her and thanked her for all she had done for Florinda in his absence, "…Thank you for saving my Brenna; I don't know what I would've been capable of if she were truly dead."

"You're welcome; tell her I came to visit and I hope she has a safe recovery. Goodbye."

"She's so kind, just like my Brenna."

"She's a great queen; a ruler beloved by her p-"Merric began to recite before Brenna started to toss, turn, and sob in her sleep: She was having yet another horrific nightmare about Ellerean dying on a battlefield in her arms and then the sinister voice she described hurt her in the dream. Brenna called out Ellerean's name, even though he may or may not have been there but she still had hope that he was there to protect her from this horrific ordeal. Brenna sobbed as she whispered, "Ellerean…Please don't leave me…Protect me from…Gharnef!...It hurts! Please stop! NO!...Ellerean, I need you!...Don't leave me, please! Help me, please!..." Ellerean practically ran to her side and put a comforting, yet firm hand on Brenna's sweaty forehead to calm her as he whispered sweet things into her ears, "Shh…Brenna, I'm here now; I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you before. I'm so sorry."

"Ellerean? Is that really you?" Brenna questioned as she remained asleep.

"Yes, it's me; I'm here now."

"Protect me from Gharnef, please."

"Of course, my love," Ellerean comforted as he climbed into the bed roll with Brenna, stroking her hair while she snuggled into his chest for warmth. He didn't seem to care if the others looked at them in scorn or jealousy, but he just wanted to protect his fiance, "I think it would be best if I stayed with Brenna for a while; she needs all the rest she can get."

"Understood, my friend-I mean Ellerean…Sweet dreams to you both." Merric replied over his shoulder.

"If you need anything from Lena or me, just come get us." Julian commanded.

"I'll keep that in consideration, thank you."

"Have a nice rest, Ellerean." Lena giggled.

** II**

It seemed like hours went by before Brenna woke up. Ellerean had fallen asleep right after Merric, Julian, and Lena left the room and the couple remained asleep until Ellerean and Brenna woke up. Ellerean woke up around sunset, to watch over Brenna and make sure she had no more nightmares. As Ellerean leafed through his tomes, he stroked his lover's cheek and Brenna woke up moments later, overjoyed to see her Ellerean again. Brenna remained in a deep sleep as she lifted her arm and accidently stroked Ellerean's soft, wavy hair. This caused Ellerean to slightly chuckle at his lover's curiosity, but then, she recognized the hair's texture as belonging to only one person: Ellerean. Almost instantly, Brenna whipped around after that moment, shocked and glad at what she saw: "Hello, Brenna…It's me, Ellerean. I'm so sorry for not protecting you before."

"E-Ellerean? Is it really," Brenna gasped as she stroked Ellerean's cheeks with her knuckles. Ellerean caressed her delicate yet callused hands before he wrapped them around her petite form as she embraced him, "I'm so sorry for not returning to Khadien when I was supposed to; I just thought I would be a burden to you if I did so. I-I'm so sorry and I-"

"Shh…You were never a burden to me and you never will be; you are my fiancé and I'll always protect you from anything that means to harm you."

"I know, but I should've just returned anyway. I could've stopped Khadien from being destroyed and I could've stopped Gharnef," Brenna ranted before her face turned into a face of fear as she uttered that dreadful name, "Gharnef…"

"Brenna, what is wrong? You seem frightened."

"That voice from my nightmare: it was him! It was Gharnef!"

"Brenna…Shh…it's all right. I'm right here and I'll never leave you. You can tell me anything, even if it's about the nightmare you endured."

Brenna took a deep breath before explaining her nightmare to her lover, choking back a sob every so often, "Well, it was after the news of my 'death' spread and I feared your death…We were on a battlefield together and you died brutally but bravely…then, a few green and black snakes slithered around me; I tried to escape, but they took me to an eerie, green and ebony room, where the stench of death haunted my senses…Gharnef was there and I tried to escape but…he locked every door and window to me and pushed me onto a bed. He ripped my clothes off and tried to pleasure me with his sinister voice and boney, eerie fingers before he…he…" Brenna couldn't relive the ordeal and she became so overcome with emotion that she sobbed into her hands to hide her fear. Ellerean put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he inquired, "Brenna, what's wrong? What did Gharnef do to you in that nightmare?!"

"You will be angry with me!"

"I will not…I'm your fiance, and you can tell me anything…What happened?"

"He…He-He brutally took my innocence by force; I was saving that for you, since you are my one true love, but I had no other choice. I tried to fight, but resistance was futile when it came to him. I screamed for you, even though you were dead in my nightmare, because I still had hope! I still had hope!" Brenna exclaimed as she jumped into Ellerean's arms and started to weep, clinging to his chest for comfort. She kept reciting the words, 'I'm frightened! I'm frightened! Gharnef is the man I fear even more than death…Oh, I feared you would go down the same path, my Ellerean!' as she began to relive her fear of Gharnef and that she needed Ellerean to protect her. Ellerean could not push a thought from his head: He felt guilty for not protecting her from Gharnef and he started to shed silent tears for Brenna, directing his anger not at Merric, but now at Gharnef for indirectly hurting his Brenna. Ellerean comforted her as she cried those bitter tears of pain and fear, "Brenna, hush now. Everything will be all right as long as I'm here…I'm going to make you a promise on this night, whether I live to see my promise fulfilled or I have a trusted friend fulfill it for me…I promise to protect you from Gharnef and anything that means you harm, even if it takes every breath in my body and every ounce of magic in me, I will protect you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do…I have something for you." Ellerean pulled out a red velvet cloth from his crimson cloak and revealed a beautiful necklace, meant for her: It was a brass dragon that solemnly guarded a ruby orb, which was all attached to a strong, brass chain. Ellerean and Brenna were both interested in the divine dragons and there's no doubt Ellerean had it custom-made for Brenna by an excellent Khadien merchant. It was the most beautiful dragon pendant Brenna had ever seen, "Ellerean, it's beautiful. I love it."

"I was wandering around the markets of Khadien and came across this necklace, made by a well-renowned female merchant. She saw me eying it and asked me if I wanted it and why I wanted it. I simply told her that it was for my fiancé, gone on a journey. It only cost 500 gold, not much for such an elaborate piece of jewelry made from rare gems…I was to give this to you when you returned from Altea, but I like this moment. May I?"

"Yes, of course."

As Brenna lifted her hair up and Ellerean put the necklace on her, he replied, "Now, no matter what dangers you face, you can wear this and always remember that I'll be there to protect you…I love you, Brenna."

"I love you too, Ellerean. Let's get to sleep." She was still overjoyed to see her Ellerean again and now she always knew he would protect her. Not even Gharnef could withstand Ellerean's wrath and power if that man ever hurt her again. Brenna slept soundly through the night, not letting a silly nightmare take her slumber away from her. She now knew that she will meet her parent's murderer again, since the army is getting closer to Camus's fortress. But, she was ready to face him alone, once and for all and settle this face to face. She would not run from him and she wouldn't lose this battle. Who will win this battle? The water wielding Mage or the General of the sable Order of Grust. Come and we shall see!


	9. Ellerean's Love for Brenna

Chapter 9: Brenna's Fight & Ellerean's Sorrow

Brenna was ready for her battle against the Grustian General who murdered her parents. Part of her wanted to spare him but the other part of her, the evil side, kept telling her to make him feel the same pain she felt. Brenna was so angry and in pain that she let her anger cloud her judgment once again, but this time the consequences would be deadly and costly: "Camus, our match is due! You murdered my parents, Pontifex Meggera of Khadien and General Joshua of Altea, and now you shall pay!"

"Murdered your parents?! What are you talking about? I'd never murder an innocent person and I've never met them in my life! You must believe me!"

"Why should I?! You tell lies every time you open your mouth and you're lying right now; you just told me that you've never murdered another and that you've never met my parents even though you asked for my hand in marriage years ago. Prepare to die, Camus!"

All of a sudden, Camus's face contorted from the face of an innocent to the face of a sadist as he retorted, "Are you really ready to die? You know that-"

"I know what you're capable of; Now, draw your lance and may the best warrior win…So, who will be the victor? The water wielding Mage or the Grustian General; come and we shall see."

"We'll help you fight him, Brenna." Merric replied before Brenna retaliated, "No Merric! He's all mine; this is something I must do alone, so just stay out of it!"

As Merric began to step forward to help, as he always did whenever it wasn't needed, Ellerean stopped him, "I think it would be wise if you stay put, Merric. After all, this is a battle between her and her parent's murderer."

"But Ellerean! What if she gets hurt or worse?! Aren't you going to-"

"I know when she'll need my help and when that time comes, I'll be ready to lay down my life to protect her. But for now, I must let her stand on her own until she needs me." Ellerean reminded the Sage as Brenna started off in her fight with the upper hand, dodging Camus's many jabs and in return, giving him a nice whack to the back each time. She wasn't about to train for years to kill him and Gharnef and then let her training go to waste by losing or worse: dying. Eventually, Camus started to fight dirty and use clever, yet deadly tactics against her: "Would you just hold still?!"

"What's the matter General? Does the General need his mommy because he's a little baby?"

"Get down here and face me like a real mage would!"

"Oh! Like this?" Brenna replied as she soaked the General with water and hurled some jet-streams of water to upper-cut him in the lip. Camus became overly angry and as he wiped his bleeding lip, he retorted, "That does it! If I can't kill you, then I'll kill your lover…Ahhh! You must be him; the crimson mage of Khadien: Ellerean. You shall surely die!" Brenna didn't know what she was thinking at the time but now that she looked back on it, what she did was quite stupid. Brenna shouldn't have done it, but she had to protect Ellerean from Camus, even if it meant laying down her own life to do so.

As Camus lunged forward with his poison-tipped lance and Ellerean readied himself to perform the Thoron spell, she started to run towards Ellerean, ready to block the lance's path with her own body. Merric and the others warned Brenna not to do it, but at the time, she couldn't lose her sweet Ellerean to a scoundrel like Camus. She just couldn't! That's why she jumped in front of that lance, knowing its deadly consequence, and she was ready to face it alone:

"No!" Brenna screamed as the lance got closer and closer to Ellerean.

"Brenna! No, Don't!" Merric commanded as he tried to reach for the ebony-haired woman.

A crunch noise was heard by all as gasps from many followed, "NO! Brenna!"

Ellerean saw the predicament of his fiance as he stared at her trembling form, freshly stabbed by a poisonous lance, "Brenna, my love! What've you done?!"

"You foolish girl, don't you know that love is everyone's downfall in everything. It's a weakness that will always get you killed." Camus retaliated.

"You don't get it all, do you?…I'm not about to lose my Ellerean to a scoundrel like you…Love has been and always will be a symbol of strength to me…" Brenna moaned and gasped as Camus ripped the lance out of her lower abdomen and let her collapse to the stone floor below. Ellerean caught Brenna in the nick of time before her head could crash against the floor and he held her in his arms, trying his best to stop the bleeding. Camus rose over top of them and raised his spear above his head while Ellerean looked at Camus with a scornful look that could pierce through any soul and kill one too. As Camus struck downwards, Prince Marth blocked the attack while Merric and the others attacked the General, "Get her to a cleric, Ellerean! Quickly! I can't hold him for much longer!"

"We're counting on you, Ellerean!" Merric remarked.

Ellerean lifted Brenna into his arms bridal style and ran with her, coaxing for her to stay alive, "Hang on for a while, Brenna. Don't leave me, please," Ellerean ran until he reached Lena and asked for her help, "Lena, can you help her?! Please, do you know how to heal a poison wound?"

"I cannot heal it; it's beyond my knowledge. I'm sorry. I can only offer her my Mend staff's power, but that's all I can do for her."

"Allow me; I've treated poison wounds since I was young when snakes overran our kingdom," Minerva stepped in before she completely took over, "Lena, Maria, get some rags, vials, water, and a small bucket! Now!"

"Minerva!...Please help Brenna; she's the only family I have left-" Ellerean started before Minerva handed him a bag to interrupt him, "Ellerean, crush these seeds up and make a paste from them; I'll use it for medicine to apply to her actual wound and I'll also use it for the antidote."

"Here are the items you requested, Minerva." Lena answered.

"Thank you…Brenna, just hang on for a while longer; I'll rid you of this pain soon."

"O-Okay, Ellerean, Minerva…" Brenna sobbed as she tried to contain her pain.

"Here's the medicine you wanted…Why are you lifting up her shirt?!" Ellerean inquired as he almost slapped Minerva's hands away from his fiance.

"I have to; I'm going to suck the poison out of her bloodstream. Brenna, brace yourself."

The pain was excruciating for a while, but Brenna endured it for her sake and Ellerean's. After Minerva had sucked all the poison out of my bloodstream, she applied the paste medicine to the woman's wound before bandaging it and creating an antidote for the poison that she couldn't remove from her body…Now that the poison was gone, that was not a threat to Brenna's life any longer but another thing was: the wound itself.

After Marth and the others caused Camus to flee after suffering many wounds, they returned to see if Brenna was all right. Minerva told them that the poison was no longer a threat but that the actual wound was. They told Brenna that she had a strong will to live and if she kept it up, she would survive and recover quickly and if she succumbed to her injury, she would surely die.

Brenna was carried to a tent where she was bed-ridden for a long while, with Ellerean keeping close vigil at her bed-side. After stroking her cheek like he did years before and seeing only pain and suffering on her face, Ellerean was overcome with guilt and sadness from not protecting Brenna from that spear; he had always blamed himself for that incident since the moment it happened, but she never blamed him for it, since it was her fault she was stabbed…Ellerean tried to think about life without Brenna and he thought he could still go on, but without her, his life would have no purpose nor meaning to him. Ellerean also felt pity for Brenna because of her suffering from such a minuet wound and eventually, Ellerean succumbed to his emotions and grasped Brenna's delicate, firm hand in his own, crying into the bed with all of his fiber and being…Yes, it's surprising to hear or even see Ellerean, a man with a strict, arrogant, blunt attitude to show any emotion, but it's all true: The man Brenna would one day call 'husband' really did have feelings, feelings for her. Never in Ellerean's life had he felt so frightened that he would lose his light and his love if Brenna died; Merric had already taken Excalibur from him, Wendell almost lost faith in him (his own teacher almost gave up on him to praise the mossy-headed mage instead), and now, he could lose his fiance to a poison stab, and there was nothing he could do to save her, let alone cease her suffering: It was all up to faith and God now. Ellerean blamed himself because she got stabbed, 'It must've been because of me!" he told himself, but as he blamed himself, he feared that without Brenna, Gharnef would take Ellerean back into that dreaded darkness he desperately rid himself of, and Ellerean began to see the fear that Brenna mentioned: A fear directed towards the Archbishop Gharnef, the father of all darkness, a fear that no one and nothing could escape unless the wizard was killed…Seeing Ellerean in so much pain brought Merric, Etzel, Linde, and Wendell to silent tears because they too feared Gharnef but they also knew that Brenna could help them face such an evil with her light and spirit. The four noticed a change in Ellerean's personality and decided to help: "I've never seen nor heard Ellerean cry before. Even if we are friends, I've never seen him act like this. I'll go talk to him." Merric explained.

"Merric, I'm coming with you." Linde answered.

"I'll go with you and Linde too." Etzel chimed in too. Merric, Linde, and Etzel tried talking to him, but Ellerean snapped at them out of pain and anger. He apologized but told them that staying with Brenna would be best for him and eventually, the trio accepted his request to stay with her. After they sadly left to join the other warriors, Master Wendell went inside the tent, knowing Ellerean would listen to him of all people.

Ellerean continued to cry by Brenna's side until he felt a soft, firm on his shoulder, silently stroking his hair. Ellerean turned and saw Wendell's wrinkled, assuring face, smiling sadly at his beloved pupil. Wendell tried his best to comfort Ellerean until the moment they all hoped for came true. Ellerean continued to stare at his lover until he whispered unconsciously, "Master, Brenna is the one I love and now I'm about to lose her to a wound; I really am the reason my loved ones die in front of me. Every time someone I cherish comes into my life, they die in front of me; I really am an omen of death, a curse-"

"No you're not!...Ellerean, the reason this happened is because it's in Brenna's gentle, caring nature to put others before herself. That is what many call being 'pure of heart' and not many possess that quality, however you two are both lucky to possess such a gift; you're willing to protect and lay down your life for the other…Right now, your love is being tested, to see if your love is true and pure. I pray that she awakens and survives, for your sake and hers."

"This is all my fault; I'm so sorry, Brenna, Teacher! I'm so sorry!" Ellerean started to cry into his hands and Wendell grabbed Ellerean and held him tightly in his arms. Ellerean clutched to Wendell's robes, like a child clinging to its mother for love and protection, while the wise, elder man stroked Ellerean's soft, golden locks of hair and rubbed his back soothingly. Wendell shed silent tears, just like he did years ago when he recalled Ellerean's parent's death and told a ten year old Ellerean of the brutal slaying. He took pity on the young man for all the pain he had to endure from five years of age to now. Words couldn't even describe how Wendell felt about his students when they were hurt or ill, because most of the time, Wendell was a second father to many of his young students that lost parents in the war.

After Ellerean could shed no more tears, he embraced his master once more and continued to keep vigil by Brenna's side after Wendell left, wiping his eyes furiously to hide his emotions again: "Master's right; crying won't help me protect Brenna. I must keep vigil over her until she awakens," Ellerean replied before he gasped as he saw Brenna lift her hand out from under the blankets and reach out for his, which in turn caused him to frantically grab her hand in a desperate attempt to keep the girl warm as he inquired, "…Brenna? Are you really-Can it be?!"

Brenna started to awaken as she stared at her fiance, wiping his tears away from his eyes, "Ellerean…Why are you crying? I'm quite all right."

"Brenna, you're alive! Thank goodness! I must inform the others; I won't be long," Ellerean ran off to find the others, who were still traumatized by the incident. When they saw Ellerean, they assumed Florinda was dead:

"Ellerean, what has happened?" Etzel inquired.

"She is dead…Just say it: She's dead, isn't she?" Merric questioned.

"No, she's-she-" Ellerean tried to explain before Linde cut him off, "Then, why are you crying?"

"Tis only tears of joy. Brenna is alive and well. Come and see." Ellerean led the others came to Brenna's side, seeing she was alive and well despite the many injuries she suffered that day. Shortly after they left, Ellerean climbed into the bed roll, wrapping his arms around Brenna's waist and pulling her closer to him to keep her warm. She snuggled into his chest for warmth, just like those many years ago when they first met. Brenna knew how Ellerean really felt about her: He really, truly loved her with all his heart and soul and would do anything to please her or protect her. Brenna knew that no matter the situation, they would always find a way to be together…


End file.
